Saphira
by marinefan123
Summary: Though not as famous as her rider, Brom certainly would not have become the heroic figure we know and love were it not for his brave and loyal dragon, Saphira. This is her story and the adventures she shares with Brom in the days before the fall of the Dragon Riders. Rated for blood/violence.
1. Birth of a Legend

Prologue: Birth of a Legend

The pearly white dragon stood atop a high cliff on Vroengard's coast, gazing out at the sea. Erenthus was anxious. She knew she would be laying her eggs any day now and was understandably nervous. A turquoise male dragon joined her by the cliffside.

_Erenthus… _ the male spoke. _Tarin and I have been given an assignment. _

_ What kind of assignment?_ Erenthus asked, looking at her mate curiously.

_We are to go after a Shade that has been causing trouble on the mainland. We should be home in a few days though. _The turquoise male replied.

_Please hurry back, Razinir._ Erenthus said, nuzzling her mate.

_I shall, my love._ Razinir said gently.

Tarin, Razinir's Rider, joined the dragons.

"Are you ready, Razinir?" he asked his dragon.

Razinir nodded. _Let us be off._

Tarin climbed into the saddle on Razinir's back and Razinir gave one final glance to Erenthus before taking off. They flew across the sea and deep into the mountain range known as The Spine. The Spine was a dangerous place where only the boldest dared to venture. There were numerous reports of a Shade called Durza lurking in the mountains, attacking travelers and raiding settlements throughout the mountains. Powerful though a Shade was, they were no match for Dragon Riders in battle.

Tarin and Razinir tracked the Shade deep into the mountains. This one appeared to be particularly wreckless, having left an easy trail for the dragon and Rider to follow. It was not long before Tarin detected a powerful concentration of dark magic ahead.

_Land up ahead, Razinir. We shall take him by surprise._ Tarin instructed his dragon.

Razinir skillfully weaved through the trees landing in a clearing where a man in a plain brown cloak stood with his back to them. The man turned around, revealing blood red hair and eyes and pale white skin. He grinned at the Rider and dragon, revealing sharp pointed teeth.

"Ahh, I knew you fools would eventually come!" the Shade crowed arrogantly.

"Durza! You will pay for your crimes!" Tarin shouted, stepping down from his saddle and drawing a Rider sword that matched Razinir's turquoise scales.

"I expected you to try something foolish, Dragon Rider. This will be your undoing!" Durza taunted.

Tarin was not amused. "You can't possibly hope to beat me, Shade!"

Durza chuckled. "Maybe I can't…" he sneered, "But my friend can!"

Before Tarin even had a chance to think, a powerful stunning spell blasted him from behind, knocking him clear off his feet. Durza pointed a finger at Razinir and mouthed an incantation in the Ancient Language. Instantly, tree roots sprang up from the ground, wrapping themselves around the dragon's legs and pulling him to the ground. More tree roots wrapped around his body, holding Razinir firmly in place. Because dragons lacked the ability to wield their own magic, there was nothing Razinir could do.

Tarin struggled against the stunning spell and rolled over to face his attacker. There stood a young man no older than eighteen. He had dark hair and obsidian black eyes.

"Galbatorix?" Tarin gasped in surprise.

Everyone had heart the tragic tale of the young Rider whose dragon had been killed on a misadventure into these very mountains, and how the poor boy had gone mad with grief from the loss of his dragon and vowed revenge against the Dragon Riders after the council denied his request for another dragon. The boy had fled and no one had heard from him since then.

Galbatorix knelt down and picked up Tarin's sword, examining the blade. "Hello, Dragon Rider." The boy said, an insane grin on his face.

Tarin saw the madness in Galbatorix's eyes. "I have waited for months for this, Rider. I shall make you feel the same pain that I felt when I lost my dragon. I shall destroy you all for what you have done to me!"

Tarin roared and struggled to break free from the vines but it was no use. They were enchanted with dark magic and would not break.

"What happened to Jarnanvosk was not our fault, Galbatorix!"

"Liar!" the young man screamed, kicking the down Rider in the face. "You shall pay for what you did to me. First, you shall watch your dragon die and then I will kill you! Just as I was helpless to save Jarnanvosk, you will be helpless to save your dragon!"

Durza smirked. "Enough talk! Do it, boy!"

Galbatorix grinned and pointed at Razinir. The vines tightened around the dragon's neck and his eyes widened with terror.

"No! Razinir!" Tarin screamed, helplessly struggling against the spell that bound him in place.

Razinir gagged as the vines tightened even more around his neck. The dragon thrashed around unable to breath as Tarin cried in horror, feeling his dragon's pain through their bond. Galbatorix Finally grew tired of waiting and tightened the vines even more, snapping Razinir's neck and killing the dragon.

As his dragons body became limp and still, Tarin let out an agonized cry. Galbatorix allowed the man to scream and wail for a few more minutes, enjoying the pain he had caused this Rider. Then, taking Tarin's own sword, he drove the blade through the Rider's heart. Tarin did not even seem to notice though. He was too overcome with pain and grief over the death of his dragon. Tarin's agonized cries ceased as the life left his body. Galbatorix stood over the body of his first victim, grinning with glee.

"You did well, my friend." Durza said with a smirk. "Soon we shall make all of the Riders pay."

"Yes, they turned their backs on me! I shall destroy every single one of them just as I did this one!"

With that, Durza and Galbatorix walked off into the woods. Galbatorix kept the sword of the slain Rider as a memento. He would later use it in his crusade against the Dragon Riders.

.

.

.

Days went by and there was no word from Razinir or Tarin. Erenthus had laid only a single aquamarine blue egg and eagerly awaited hr mate's return but he never came back. Darius, Erenthus's Rider, stayed by her side the whole time, trying to keep her company. The dark skinned human was a stark contrast to his pearly white dragon. Still, the two were very close. Darius had even discovered the hatchling's gender using his magic.

"You are going to have a daughter, Erenthus." he had said to her with a smile.

One day Glaedr and Oromis came to visit. Glaedr had been Erenthus and Razinir's teacher and was still a close friend of theirs. However, the mighty gold dragon had a sadness about him that made Erenthus's heart sink.

_Erenthus, I have grave news. _Glaedr said sadly.

_What happened? _Erenthus asked, dreading what he was about to tell her.

_Tarin and Razinir are dead. Erenthus, I am so sorry._ Glaedr replied with sympathy in his deep voice.

Tears appeared in Erenthus's eyes and she began to weep.

Glaedr turned to Oromis and said, _I wish to remain with her to comfort her._

The elf nodded understangly. _Very well. _Oromis departed from the dragon keep and waited outside. Glaedr nuzzled Erenthus gently.

_I am sorry for your loss, Erenthus. Razinir was a fine student and a good friend. _

_My daughter will never know her father now._ Erenthus sobbed. She looked at Glaedr and said_ Darius says the hatchling will be a female._

Glaedr nodded. Erenthus sat quietly for a few moments and then looked at the gold dragon once more.

_Glaedr, Razinir and I promised we would give one of our eggs to the Riders. I wish for this egg to be bound to a Rider._

Glaedr replied, _But Erenthus, this is your only egg._

_I understand, but I made a promise and I intend to keep my word. _Said the white dragoness.

Glaedr nodded. _Just understand though, Erenthus. Once the bonding spell has been cast, it cannot be undone. The egg will not hatch until it has been touched by the person destined to be its Rider. There is also the bylaws of the Order that you must consider. Our laws prohibit parents from taking their own offspring as students. You will not be allowed to train your daughter._

Erenthus nodded. _I understand. However, I am willing to make that sacrifice. I have but one request though. When my daughter chooses a Rider. I wish for you to be the one to teach her just as you taught Razinir and myself._

_I shall train and raise her as if she were my own daughter then. _the gold dragon promised. _And in light of what has happened, I will allow you to keep the egg until it hatches._

Glaedr summoned Oromis to perform the biding incantation which would bind the hatchling to a rider when she hatched.

.

.

.

Months went by and Erenthus and Darius carried the aquamarine egg all over Alagaesia, seeking the person who was destined to be its Rider. Eventually their travels brought them to the coastal city of Kuasta. Erenthus padded down the streets of Kuasta, following her Rider as he made his way toward the center of town. The pearly white dragon was anxious as she followed just behind Darius as he carried the aquamarine blue egg in his arms.

Erenthus was growing more and more impatient. As per the usual custom, Darius had a group of children line up and take turns touching the egg to see if it hatched for any of them. One by one the children held the egg and it did not hatch. When the last child had departed, Erenthus sighed sadly. It appeared that her egg still would not hatch.

Darius placed the egg in a saddle bag and gently stroked his dragon's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Erenthus."

Darius began to walk down the street and Erenthus followed, frustrated and heartbroken. As they neared the edge of town, Erenthus spotted a boy about ten years of age playing in the street. The boy's cloths were ragged and dirty. He appeared to be a street urchin. He had messy brown hair and light blue eyes. This boy had not touched the egg yet. Erenthus padded over to the boy and looked down at him warmly. The sudden appearance of the dragon startled the child who stumbled back. The boy stared up at Erenthus, eyes wide.

_Do not be afraid, little one. I mean you no harm._

"You can talk?" the boy exclaimed in astonishment.

Erenthus nodded her head. _Darius, this boy has not yet touched the egg. _She said to her Rider.

Darius nodded and removed the aquamarine egg from the saddle bag.

"Are you a Dragon Rider?" the boy asked to which Darius nodded.

"What is your name?" he asked the boy.

"Brom" the child replied, gazing up at the dragon and Rider with curiosity and wonder.

"I would like for you to hold this for a moment." Darius said, handing the egg to Brom.

Almost the moment the egg touched the boy's hands, it twitched as the hatchling inside stirred. Erenthus's eyes widened in wonder.

Brom set the egg down on the ground and asked, "Is it hatching?"

"Yes." Darius replied. "The dragon has chosen you to be its Rider."

Brom stood there and watched in awe as cracks began to form in the shell. The egg suddenly flew apart as the hatchling inside broke free. Brom looked down at the baby dragon which was the same aquamarine blue color as the egg.

"Go on, touch her." Urged Darius.

Brom knelt down in front of the dragon hatchling and cautiously extended his right hand toward her. The moment his hand made contact, a jolt of pain shot through Brom's body and he collapsed in a crumpled heap on the ground as two souls were interconnected. Brom laid there for a moment, stunned and dazed from the experience. The hatchling had climbed onto his chest and was looking down at him with the most beautiful aqua-blue eyes he had ever seen. Erenthus lowered her head to get a closer look at her daughter. The little hatchling looked up at her mother and cooed chirped curiously.

_This is my daughter._ She said to Brom.

Brom sat up and gently scooped his dragon up in his arms. "So then, this means I am a Dragon Rider?"

Darius nodded. "Yes. You will come with us to be trained. We will need to speak to your parents first though."

Brom frowned. "I am an orphan. I have no parents."

Darius smiled. "Do not worry. You will not have to worry about being homeless any longer."

Erenthus knelt down and Darius picked Brom up, placing him on the saddle Darius then climbed up onto the saddle behind him and they took off into the sky, leaving Kuasta behind as they flew out over the open sea.

As they flew along, Darius said, "I do not believe we have introduced ourselves to you properly, Brom. I am Darius and my dragon's name is Erenthus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Brom replied, gently stroking his hatchling's head.

_What are you going to name her?_ Erenthus inquired.

"I'm not sure." Brom said, pondering possible names for his new dragon.

_Give her a name that she will always be proud of, Brom._ Erenthus said.

Brom pondered several names but none of them seemed to be fitting for a dragon.

He held the hatchling in his arms and whispered, "What can I name you?"

He gazed into her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of aquamarine blue just like her glittering scales and they reminded Brom of sapphires. He had the strange compulsion to name her "Sapphire".

"No, that will never do." He whispered to himself. His dragon needed a name that sounded fierce. Then Brom had an idea. "What about Saphira?" he said aloud.

It was a fierce yet beautiful name and it seemed to be fitting for the hatchling. Brom felt something at the back of his mind. He liked the name "Saphira" and he could sense the hatchling's approval through the mental link they now shared.

"Saphira…" he said as he gazed at the little hatchling.

Saphira looked directly at Brom and chirped once more, nuzzling his hand.

"What does she want?" he asked Darius.

"She's probably hungry. Here" Darius replied, reaching into the saddle bag and pulling out a piece of dried meat. "This isn't much but it will sustain her until we land."

The island of Vroengard came into sight and Brom gazed at it in amazement. The island was surrounded on all sides by high, rugged cliffs. Most of the island was covered in mountains and dense forests. However, as Erenthus flew over the highest peak, Brom saw a huge crater and in the center of the crater stood the most spectacular city he had ever seen. Massive buildings spanned thousands of feet into the air.

"Behold, Dorú Areaba, the home of the Dragon Riders!" Darius proclaimed.

"Wow…" Brom whispered, speechless by the sight before him.

"Each and every building is large enough to accommodate even large dragons! This is where we train and study."

"How many Riders are there?" Brom asked.

"Thousands." Darius said.

Erenthus flew to a large fortress-like structure built in the center of the city and flew inside through a massive opening in the side of the building. Brom looked around the room they were in and it appeared to be an apartment of some sort, except it was big enough for a dragon to fit inside of. In the center of the room, Glaedr was curled up on a massive padded dais. The gold dragon lifted his head and glanced at Erenthus.

_You could have told me you were coming, Erenthus._

_Ebrithil, the egg hatched!_ Erenthus exclaimed excitedly.

Glaedr stood up and padded over to Brom, surveying the boy and the little hatchling.

_Her name is Saphira!_ Erenthus added.

Glaedr nodded. _I am certain she will be a fine student, just like her mother. Congratulations, Erenthus._ he said warmly.

Oromis joined them and Darius said to Brom, "This is Oromis. He will be your new teacher."

"You are not going to be my teacher, Darius?" Brom asked.

"Unfortunately I can't be your teacher. However, Oromis is wise and kind. He will guide you and instruct you just as he once did with me."

Brom nodded.

"His name is Brom. He was an orphan living on the street so I doubt he knows how to read or write." Darius explained to Oromis.

The elf nodded his head. "Then I shall teach him literacy in addition to his other lessons."

Darius said to Brom, "I am leaving you with Oromis. Behave and mind what he tells you."

Erenthus added, "And be sure to take good care of my daughter."

"I will, I promise." Brom replied.

Darius climbed onto Erenthus's back and they departed.

Oromis asked Brom, "Can you read?"

Brom shook his head.

"I shall teach you. But first, we will need to get you cleaned up and into some fresh cloths."

After Brom changed into some clean clothes, Oromis led Brom to a bedroom.

"I suggest that you get some rest. We will begin your training in the morning." Oromis said, opening the door for Brom. As the young boy entered cradling Saphira in his arms, he saw another boy who looked to be about a year older lying on one of two small beds in the room.

Oromis spoke to the other boy, "Morzan, you have a new roommate."

The boy called Morzan sat up and surveyed Brom and then the hatchling that lay sleeping in his arms.

Morzan was tall and muscular and he had jet black hair. However, the thing that Brom noticed most was that Morzan had mismatched eyes. One was blue while the other was black.

Oromis closed the door and left the two boys alone.

Lying back down on the bed, Morzan asked nonchalantly, "So, who are you?"

"My name is Brom." Brom replied, looking around the tiny room.

"So, where is your dragon?" he asked Morzan.

"Outside. And that is where yours will go once it gets bigger. They grow fast, you know"

Brom sat down on the unoccupied bed, careful not to wake Saphira. He set her down on the pillow and crawled under the blankets. It had been ages since he had actually slept in a real bed. As Brom lied down and stared up at the ceiling, he could only imagine the adventures that now lay ahead for him.

To be continued…

Prologue: Birth of a Legend

The pearly white dragon stood atop a high cliff on Vroengard's coast, gazing out at the sea. Erenthus was anxious. She knew she would be laying her eggs any day now and was understandably nervous. A turquoise male dragon joined her by the cliffside.

_Erenthus… _ the male spoke. _Tarin and I have been given an assignment. _

_ What kind of assignment?_ Erenthus asked, looking at her mate curiously.

_We are to go after a Shade that has been causing trouble on the mainland. We should be home in a few days though. _The turquoise male replied.

_Please hurry back, Razinir._ Erenthus said, nuzzling her mate.

_I shall, my love._ Razinir said gently.

Tarin, Razinir's Rider, joined the dragons.

"Are you ready, Razinir?" he asked his dragon.

Razinir nodded. _Let us be off._

Tarin climbed into the saddle on Razinir's back and Razinir gave one final glance to Erenthus before taking off. They flew across the sea and deep into the mountain range known as The Spine. The Spine was a dangerous place where only the boldest dared to venture. There were numerous reports of a Shade called Durza lurking in the mountains, attacking travelers and raiding settlements throughout the mountains. Powerful though a Shade was, they were no match for Dragon Riders in battle.

Tarin and Razinir tracked the Shade deep into the mountains. This one appeared to be particularly wreckless, having left an easy trail for the dragon and Rider to follow. It was not long before Tarin detected a powerful concentration of dark magic ahead.

_Land up ahead, Razinir. We shall take him by surprise._ Tarin instructed his dragon.

Razinir skillfully weaved through the trees landing in a clearing where a man in a plain brown cloak stood with his back to them. The man turned around, revealing blood red hair and eyes and pale white skin. He grinned at the Rider and dragon, revealing sharp pointed teeth.

"Ahh, I knew you fools would eventually come!" the Shade crowed arrogantly.

"Durza! You will pay for your crimes!" Tarin shouted, stepping down from his saddle and drawing a Rider sword that matched Razinir's turquoise scales.

"I expected you to try something foolish, Dragon Rider. This will be your undoing!" Durza taunted.

Tarin was not amused. "You can't possibly hope to beat me, Shade!"

Durza chuckled. "Maybe I can't…" he sneered, "But my friend can!"

Before Tarin even had a chance to think, a powerful stunning spell blasted him from behind, knocking him clear off his feet. Durza pointed a finger at Razinir and mouthed an incantation in the Ancient Language. Instantly, tree roots sprang up from the ground, wrapping themselves around the dragon's legs and pulling him to the ground. More tree roots wrapped around his body, holding Razinir firmly in place. Because dragons lacked the ability to wield their own magic, there was nothing Razinir could do.

Tarin struggled against the stunning spell and rolled over to face his attacker. There stood a young man no older than eighteen. He had dark hair and obsidian black eyes.

"Galbatorix?" Tarin gasped in surprise.

Everyone had heart the tragic tale of the young Rider whose dragon had been killed on a misadventure into these very mountains, and how the poor boy had gone mad with grief from the loss of his dragon and vowed revenge against the Dragon Riders after the council denied his request for another dragon. The boy had fled and no one had heard from him since then.

Galbatorix knelt down and picked up Tarin's sword, examining the blade. "Hello, Dragon Rider." The boy said, an insane grin on his face.

Tarin saw the madness in Galbatorix's eyes. "I have waited for months for this, Rider. I shall make you feel the same pain that I felt when I lost my dragon. I shall destroy you all for what you have done to me!"

Tarin roared and struggled to break free from the vines but it was no use. They were enchanted with dark magic and would not break.

"What happened to Jarnanvosk was not our fault, Galbatorix!"

"Liar!" the young man screamed, kicking the down Rider in the face. "You shall pay for what you did to me. First, you shall watch your dragon die and then I will kill you! Just as I was helpless to save Jarnanvosk, you will be helpless to save your dragon!"

Durza smirked. "Enough talk! Do it, boy!"

Galbatorix grinned and pointed at Razinir. The vines tightened around the dragon's neck and his eyes widened with terror.

"No! Razinir!" Tarin screamed, helplessly struggling against the spell that bound him in place.

Razinir gagged as the vines tightened even more around his neck. The dragon thrashed around unable to breath as Tarin cried in horror, feeling his dragon's pain through their bond. Galbatorix Finally grew tired of waiting and tightened the vines even more, snapping Razinir's neck and killing the dragon.

As his dragons body became limp and still, Tarin let out an agonized cry. Galbatorix allowed the man to scream and wail for a few more minutes, enjoying the pain he had caused this Rider. Then, taking Tarin's own sword, he drove the blade through the Rider's heart. Tarin did not even seem to notice though. He was too overcome with pain and grief over the death of his dragon. Tarin's agonized cries ceased as the life left his body. Galbatorix stood over the body of his first victim, grinning with glee.

"You did well, my friend." Durza said with a smirk. "Soon we shall make all of the Riders pay."

"Yes, they turned their backs on me! I shall destroy every single one of them just as I did this one!"

With that, Durza and Galbatorix walked off into the woods. Galbatorix kept the sword of the slain Rider as a memento. He would later use it in his crusade against the Dragon Riders.

.

.

.

Days went by and there was no word from Razinir or Tarin. Erenthus had laid only a single aquamarine blue egg and eagerly awaited hr mate's return but he never came back. Darius, Erenthus's Rider, stayed by her side the whole time, trying to keep her company. The dark skinned human was a stark contrast to his pearly white dragon. Still, the two were very close. Darius had even discovered the hatchling's gender using his magic.

"You are going to have a daughter, Erenthus." he had said to her with a smile.

One day Glaedr and Oromis came to visit. Glaedr had been Erenthus and Razinir's teacher and was still a close friend of theirs. However, the mighty gold dragon had a sadness about him that made Erenthus's heart sink.

_Erenthus, I have grave news. _Glaedr said sadly.

_What happened? _Erenthus asked, dreading what he was about to tell her.

_Tarin and Razinir are dead. Erenthus, I am so sorry._ Glaedr replied with sympathy in his deep voice.

Tears appeared in Erenthus's eyes and she began to weep.

Glaedr turned to Oromis and said, _I wish to remain with her to comfort her._

The elf nodded understangly. _Very well. _Oromis departed from the dragon keep and waited outside. Glaedr nuzzled Erenthus gently.

_I am sorry for your loss, Erenthus. Razinir was a fine student and a good friend. _

_My daughter will never know her father now._ Erenthus sobbed. She looked at Glaedr and said_ Darius says the hatchling will be a female._

Glaedr nodded. Erenthus sat quietly for a few moments and then looked at the gold dragon once more.

_Glaedr, Razinir and I promised we would give one of our eggs to the Riders. I wish for this egg to be bound to a Rider._

Glaedr replied, _But Erenthus, this is your only egg._

_I understand, but I made a promise and I intend to keep my word. _Said the white dragoness.

Glaedr nodded. _Just understand though, Erenthus. Once the bonding spell has been cast, it cannot be undone. The egg will not hatch until it has been touched by the person destined to be its Rider. There is also the bylaws of the Order that you must consider. Our laws prohibit parents from taking their own offspring as students. You will not be allowed to train your daughter._

Erenthus nodded. _I understand. However, I am willing to make that sacrifice. I have but one request though. When my daughter chooses a Rider. I wish for you to be the one to teach her just as you taught Razinir and myself._

_I shall train and raise her as if she were my own daughter then. _the gold dragon promised. _And in light of what has happened, I will allow you to keep the egg until it hatches._

Glaedr summoned Oromis to perform the biding incantation which would bind the hatchling to a rider when she hatched.

.

.

.

Months went by and Erenthus and Darius carried the aquamarine egg all over Alagaesia, seeking the person who was destined to be its Rider. Eventually their travels brought them to the coastal city of Kuasta. Erenthus padded down the streets of Kuasta, following her Rider as he made his way toward the center of town. The pearly white dragon was anxious as she followed just behind Darius as he carried the aquamarine blue egg in his arms.

Erenthus was growing more and more impatient. As per the usual custom, Darius had a group of children line up and take turns touching the egg to see if it hatched for any of them. One by one the children held the egg and it did not hatch. When the last child had departed, Erenthus sighed sadly. It appeared that her egg still would not hatch.

Darius placed the egg in a saddle bag and gently stroked his dragon's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Erenthus."

Darius began to walk down the street and Erenthus followed, frustrated and heartbroken. As they neared the edge of town, Erenthus spotted a boy about ten years of age playing in the street. The boy's cloths were ragged and dirty. He appeared to be a street urchin. He had messy brown hair and light blue eyes. This boy had not touched the egg yet. Erenthus padded over to the boy and looked down at him warmly. The sudden appearance of the dragon startled the child who stumbled back. The boy stared up at Erenthus, eyes wide.

_Do not be afraid, little one. I mean you no harm._

"You can talk?" the boy exclaimed in astonishment.

Erenthus nodded her head. _Darius, this boy has not yet touched the egg. _She said to her Rider.

Darius nodded and removed the aquamarine egg from the saddle bag.

"Are you a Dragon Rider?" the boy asked to which Darius nodded.

"What is your name?" he asked the boy.

"Brom" the child replied, gazing up at the dragon and Rider with curiosity and wonder.

"I would like for you to hold this for a moment." Darius said, handing the egg to Brom.

Almost the moment the egg touched the boy's hands, it twitched as the hatchling inside stirred. Erenthus's eyes widened in wonder.

Brom set the egg down on the ground and asked, "Is it hatching?"

"Yes." Darius replied. "The dragon has chosen you to be its Rider."

Brom stood there and watched in awe as cracks began to form in the shell. The egg suddenly flew apart as the hatchling inside broke free. Brom looked down at the baby dragon which was the same aquamarine blue color as the egg.

"Go on, touch her." Urged Darius.

Brom knelt down in front of the dragon hatchling and cautiously extended his right hand toward her. The moment his hand made contact, a jolt of pain shot through Brom's body and he collapsed in a crumpled heap on the ground as two souls were interconnected. Brom laid there for a moment, stunned and dazed from the experience. The hatchling had climbed onto his chest and was looking down at him with the most beautiful aqua-blue eyes he had ever seen. Erenthus lowered her head to get a closer look at her daughter. The little hatchling looked up at her mother and cooed chirped curiously.

_This is my daughter._ She said to Brom.

Brom sat up and gently scooped his dragon up in his arms. "So then, this means I am a Dragon Rider?"

Darius nodded. "Yes. You will come with us to be trained. We will need to speak to your parents first though."

Brom frowned. "I am an orphan. I have no parents."

Darius smiled. "Do not worry. You will not have to worry about being homeless any longer."

Erenthus knelt down and Darius picked Brom up, placing him on the saddle Darius then climbed up onto the saddle behind him and they took off into the sky, leaving Kuasta behind as they flew out over the open sea.

As they flew along, Darius said, "I do not believe we have introduced ourselves to you properly, Brom. I am Darius and my dragon's name is Erenthus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Brom replied, gently stroking his hatchling's head.

_What are you going to name her?_ Erenthus inquired.

"I'm not sure." Brom said, pondering possible names for his new dragon.

_Give her a name that she will always be proud of, Brom._ Erenthus said.

Brom pondered several names but none of them seemed to be fitting for a dragon.

He held the hatchling in his arms and whispered, "What can I name you?"

He gazed into her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of aquamarine blue just like her glittering scales and they reminded Brom of sapphires. He had the strange compulsion to name her "Sapphire".

"No, that will never do." He whispered to himself. His dragon needed a name that sounded fierce. Then Brom had an idea. "What about Saphira?" he said aloud.

It was a fierce yet beautiful name and it seemed to be fitting for the hatchling. Brom felt something at the back of his mind. He liked the name "Saphira" and he could sense the hatchling's approval through the mental link they now shared.

"Saphira…" he said as he gazed at the little hatchling.

Saphira looked directly at Brom and chirped once more, nuzzling his hand.

"What does she want?" he asked Darius.

"She's probably hungry. Here" Darius replied, reaching into the saddle bag and pulling out a piece of dried meat. "This isn't much but it will sustain her until we land."

The island of Vroengard came into sight and Brom gazed at it in amazement. The island was surrounded on all sides by high, rugged cliffs. Most of the island was covered in mountains and dense forests. However, as Erenthus flew over the highest peak, Brom saw a huge crater and in the center of the crater stood the most spectacular city he had ever seen. Massive buildings spanned thousands of feet into the air.

"Behold, Dorú Areaba, the home of the Dragon Riders!" Darius proclaimed.

"Wow…" Brom whispered, speechless by the sight before him.

"Each and every building is large enough to accommodate even large dragons! This is where we train and study."

"How many Riders are there?" Brom asked.

"Thousands." Darius said.

Erenthus flew to a large fortress-like structure built in the center of the city and flew inside through a massive opening in the side of the building. Brom looked around the room they were in and it appeared to be an apartment of some sort, except it was big enough for a dragon to fit inside of. In the center of the room, Glaedr was curled up on a massive padded dais. The gold dragon lifted his head and glanced at Erenthus.

_You could have told me you were coming, Erenthus._

_Ebrithil, the egg hatched!_ Erenthus exclaimed excitedly.

Glaedr stood up and padded over to Brom, surveying the boy and the little hatchling.

_Her name is Saphira!_ Erenthus added.

Glaedr nodded. _I am certain she will be a fine student, just like her mother. Congratulations, Erenthus._ he said warmly.

Oromis joined them and Darius said to Brom, "This is Oromis. He will be your new teacher."

"You are not going to be my teacher, Darius?" Brom asked.

"Unfortunately I can't be your teacher. However, Oromis is wise and kind. He will guide you and instruct you just as he once did with me."

Brom nodded.

"His name is Brom. He was an orphan living on the street so I doubt he knows how to read or write." Darius explained to Oromis.

The elf nodded his head. "Then I shall teach him literacy in addition to his other lessons."

Darius said to Brom, "I am leaving you with Oromis. Behave and mind what he tells you."

Erenthus added, "And be sure to take good care of my daughter."

"I will, I promise." Brom replied.

Darius climbed onto Erenthus's back and they departed.

Oromis asked Brom, "Can you read?"

Brom shook his head.

"I shall teach you. But first, we will need to get you cleaned up and into some fresh cloths."

After Brom changed into some clean clothes, Oromis led Brom to a bedroom.

"I suggest that you get some rest. We will begin your training in the morning." Oromis said, opening the door for Brom. As the young boy entered cradling Saphira in his arms, he saw another boy who looked to be about a year older lying on one of two small beds in the room.

Oromis spoke to the other boy, "Morzan, you have a new roommate."

The boy called Morzan sat up and surveyed Brom and then the hatchling that lay sleeping in his arms.

Morzan was tall and muscular and he had jet black hair. However, the thing that Brom noticed most was that Morzan had mismatched eyes. One was blue while the other was black.

Oromis closed the door and left the two boys alone.

Lying back down on the bed, Morzan asked nonchalantly, "So, who are you?"

"My name is Brom." Brom replied, looking around the tiny room.

"So, where is your dragon?" he asked Morzan.

"Outside. And that is where yours will go once it gets bigger. They grow fast, you know"

Brom sat down on the unoccupied bed, careful not to wake Saphira. He set her down on the pillow and crawled under the blankets. It had been ages since he had actually slept in a real bed. As Brom lied down and stared up at the ceiling, he could only imagine the adventures that now lay ahead for him.

To be continued…


	2. Ambush

Chapter 1: Ambush

"I believe the time has come for you to ride your dragon for the first time." Oromis had said to Brom that morning when he awoke one morning approximately three months after Saphira had hatched. Brom excitedly grabbed the saddle he had made for Saphira and ran over to the aquamarine dragon who was curled up on the floor in the main study of Oromis's quarters. During the past three months, Oromis had taught Brom how to read and write and had also instructed him in the basics of riding a dragon. Brom had longed for the day that Saphira would finally grow large enough to ride, and now that day had come. From the time Saphira had hatched for him, Brom had been exploring the bond he shared with her. She was the first real friend he ever had and she always knew how to cheer him up when he was lonely.

Saphira awoke, opening her aqua blue eyes and lifting her head to face her Rider. When she saw the saddle in his hands, the dragoness smiled warmly.

_It is finally time then…_

Saphira stood up allowed Brom to fit the saddle to her back. She had grown rapidly and was now approximately the size of a Clydesdale horse. She felt the leather straps of the saddle tighten around her body as Brom fastened it securely in place. The aquamarine dragon looked down at her Rider and smiled warmly at him. She was every bit as excited about this flight as he was. Ever since she hatched, she longed to soar through the skies with her Rider.

_Are you ready, little one? _She asked, kneeling down so that Brom could climb onto her back. The young boy eagerly climbed onto his dragon's back and fastened the leg straps around his ankles to hold himself in place.

Oromis stood beside Saphira and looked up at Brom. "There will be no lessons today. I want you to spend the day with Saphira. Spending time with your dragon is every bit as important as studying. "

"Yes, Ebrithil." Brom smiled, griping the saddle tightly.

He had been so busy with his lessons as of late that he had not had must time to spend with his dragon. But that was all about to change.

Saphira padded from Oromis's quarters and stood before the opening in the wall, staring up at the pale morning sky.

She spread her wings and said, _Hold on tight, Brom. _

The blue dragon launched herself into the air with incredible speed, rapidly climbing above the clouds as Brom held on for dear life. Saphira could feel her Rider's joy and excitement and it made her own heart soar as the wind rushed over her wings. For a dragon, there was nothing like the joy of flying. Flying represented freedom and liberty. Saphira leveled off, soaring just above the clouds while Brom cheered with glee. She flapped her wings, increasing her speed.

Brom looked down at the island of Vroengard far below, a feeling of awe overtaking him.

_It is amazing isn't it? _Saphira asked, turning her head and grinning at Brom.

Her Rider smiled back and rubbed the side of her neck. "Can you go faster, Saphira?"

The dragoness snorted, sending a black puff of smoke from her nose. _Of course I can! _

With that, she abruptly nosed over and folded her wings back, diving toward the ground and quickly picking up speed. Brom leaned forward in the saddle and gripped tightly onto the hand holds. Saphira pulled out of her dive and then climbed into the sky in a vertical climb until she was above the clouds again. Then she somersaulted over backwards, diving straight down again in a graceful maneuver. As Saphira dived, she spotted a red dragon flying down below. It was Morzan's dragon, Ragnarök with Morzan riding on his back.

Saphira grinned slyly and banked hard to the right, using her tail as a rudder as she maneuvered directly toward the ruby red dragon.

"Saphira, what are you doing?" Brom asked nervously.

Saphira did not answer, but instead just continued diving toward Ragnarök. The red dragon never saw her coming. Saphira glided down underneath him and then bulled up, shooting upward right in front of him, letting out a joyous roar. Ragnarök was caught off guard and quickly banked to the left while Morzan let out a startled gasp. They both watched as Saphira leveled off and performed a graceful corkscrew maneuver in the air.

"What did you do that for?" asked Brom as Saphira returned to level flight once more.

_For fun!_ She replied.

Ragnarök snorted as he continued to watch Saphira. _That female is such a show off!_ he growled to his Rider.

Morzan watched as Saphira flew away and then asked, "Is she always like that?"

_Yes! She is always showing off and trying to impress Glaedr! Perhaps she thinks if she impresses him enough, they will put her on the council with her mother!_

"Well why don't we go and give her a piece of your mind?" Morzan said with a mischievous smirk.

_I think I will. _Ragnarök growled.

He banked sharply and flew after Saphira, catching up to her with a few wingbeats. As the red dragon flew alongside the aquamarine dragoness, he growled, _Why don't you grow up, hatchling? Do you have nothing better to do than play foolish games?_

_Oh get a sense of humor!_ Saphira growled back, turning away and descending toward the ground.

She was still young and playful and a bit immature. Saphira would outgrow this as time went on but for now she was still rambunctious and carefree. Saphira hated being bored and since Glaedr would not play with her and Brom was always busy with his studies, she had no one to play with. However, today was different. Saphira had her Rider with her and she was enjoying every second of it. She touched down softly in a grassy meadow and knelt down so that Brom could climb down off her back.

"That was amazing!" Brom chimed happily as he climbed down from his dragon's back.

Saphira nodded her head. _Well I am glad to see that you enjoyed your first ride._

Saphira lied down and curled up in the tall grass, resting her head on her forefeet and curling her tail around herself. Brom sat down beside her and leaned against her side. Saphira covered Brom with a wing and closed her eyes. They must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing Saphira knew, she opened her eyes and noticed that the sun hung low in the western sky. She was just about to awaken Brom when she heard a twig snap to her left. Saphira immediately snapped her head to the left, bearing her razor sharp serrated teeth and letting out a low rumbling growl from deep within her chest. She relaxed when she saw that it was only Morzan.

"Peace, it is only me!" Morzan said, walking up to Brom.

Ragnarök landed nearby and joined them.

"Morzan? What bring you here?" Brom asked.

"You are just the person I was looking for, Brom." Morzan said with a smile. "What do you say we go and have some fun tonight?"

"I suppose so." Brom said.

_Brom, you know that Oromis is expecting us to return home shortly ._Saphira reminded her Rider.

"Oh do not be a spoilsport, Saphi. You know what they say. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Morzan said with a grin.

Saphira snorted indignantly. She hated the nickname that Morzan had been calling her lately.

_Come, Brom. We are going home. I'll not have you gallivanting off at night alone!_

"But Saphira…" Brom protested.

_Get on my back, Brom!_ Saphira ordered firmly, kneeling down for him to climb up.

"I am sorry, Morzan." Brom whispered, climbing onto his dragon's back.

_If you are wise, Morzan, you will accompany us back home._ Saphira warned.

Morzan mounted his dragon and Ragnarök turned to face the sea to the east.

"Alright, I suppose you aren't coming then. Let us be off, Ragnarök! If we hurry we can be back here by morning!"

_Where exactly do you think you are going, Morzan? _Demanded Saphira. _You know students are forbidden to leave Vroengard, especially at night!_

"We are going treasure hunting in The Spine!" Morzan exclaimed. He held up an old scroll. "I found this old map in the library that claims there is treasure buried in some old ruins deep within the mountain range!"

_That is foolish!_ Saphira exclaimed in disbelief that anyone would actually consider undertaking such a crazy quest.

Ragnarök just snorted and took off, heading to the east.

_They are heading into The Spine! _Saphira exclaimed to Brom.

Ever since the incident with Galbatorix, students were forbidden from entering The Spine unescorted. There had been a recent spike in hostile urgal activity in the area and traveling at night was especially dangerous.

"Should we inform Ebrithil Oromis?" Brom asked, watching with a worried expression as Morzan flew away.

Saphira looked back toward Dorú Areaba and then at Morzan once more.

_Brom, I cannot allow them to venture off alone! Glaedr warned me of the dangers that lurk in those mountains! Run back home and inform Oromis of what is going on. I am going after them before they get themselves killed!_

Brom nodded, quickly climbing down from the saddle. "Please be careful, Saphira." He said worriedly.

Saphira nodded, then spread her wings and launched herself into the sky, flying in the same easterly direction that Morzan and Ragnarök had flown off in. They had flown into the clouds and Saphira had lost sight of them. She flew along at a brisk pace trying to catch up to them but there was already no sign of the ruby dragon or his foolish Rider.

_Idiots!_ Saphira growled to herself. _How could anyone be so stupid? _

Before she knew it, the aquamarine dragoness was flying over the mountain range. Tall jagged peaks stretched up and down the coastline as far as they eye could see. Saphira looked down and spotted two urgals on horseback. The dragoness did not draw attention to herself and kept on flying. She felt a twinge of fear in her heart as she gazed at the rugged peaks that lay ahead. Saphira was small, too young to breath fire, and had not yet even begun her combat training. This was a fool's errand. By now the sun had gone down and Saphira had to rely on her keen eyesight and the pale light of the moon to navigate. The air in the mountains was cold and clammy which only seemed to add to the eerie atmosphere that seemed to hang over these mountains. Glaedr had told both Saphira and Ragnarök the story of young Galbatorix who had undertaken a similar journey into the spine, one which had resulted in the deaths of his friends and his dragon.

Morzan stood in a forest clearing, studying the old map he had swiped from the library. "Hmm, those old ruins should be around here somewhere. Think of all the gold that is hidden in there!"

_Morzan, perhaps we should study that map someplace a bit more protected._ Ragnarök inquired, looking all around.

"You worry too much." Morzan replied, not taking his eyes off the map.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, the sound of horse hooves filled the air and no less than ten urgals, all armed with an assortment of weapons, appeared out of the woods. Their leader, a large kull, wielded a battle axe. He sized Morzan up and let out a deep chuckle.

"You are foolish Dragon Rider!" the large kull spoke in a deep voice. "You die for coming to our land!"

"This is not your land!" Morzan shouted defiantly, drawing the training sword that Oromis had given him.

The kull let out a battle cry and his urgal warriors all charged Morzan at once. Ragnarök was quick to defend his Rider. The red dragon cut down one kull with his talons and snatched up a smaller urgal in his jaws. He was about to pounce on one of the urgals but before he had a chance, a heavy web of chainmail dropped from a rocky ledge above him. Two urgals that he had not previously seen had dropped a net on top of the dragon. Ragnarök struggled to tear through the net but there was no time. While Morzan successfully struck down one of the urgals who attacked him with a sword, the lead kull had flanked around behind him.

Just as the kull was about to split Morzan's skull with his axe, Saphira dropped from the sky, tackling the monstrous horned giant, knocking him to the ground. Saphira sank her teeth into the kull's head, biting into his skull with her powerful jaws.

_Behind you! _Ragnarök cried.

Saphira turned her head and saw an urgal armed with a spear charging her from behind. She was quick, swinging her tail under the urgal's feet and tripping him up as he ran. Another urgal dashed toward Saphira but she was too fast, slashing into the hideous creature with her claws. Ragnarök finally tore free from the net and tackled another kull, tearing its head clean off.

Morzan dueled with a sword wielding urgal, dodging a series of vicious attacks.

He slashed the urgal across the chest and shouted, "Is that the best you have?"

Almost as if by karma, an arrow whizzed through the air and struck Morzan with at the base of his arm. The young Rider let out an agonized scream as blood from the wound stained his brown robes. Dazed and confused, Morzan was no longer able to fight. One of the remaining urgals tried to take advantage of this, charging at Morzan with a sword but Saphira leaped onto the urgal, knocking him to the ground.

Turning to Ragnarök, Saphira ordered, _Grab Morzan and let's get out of here!_

Ragnarök did not waste any time scooping his wounded Rider up in his forepaws. The red dragon immediately took off into the sky and Saphira quickly followed.

Ragnarök surveyed Morzan's injury. The arrow had severed an artery in his arm and Morzan was quickly bleeding to death.

_What are we going to do, Saphira? We will never make it to Vroengard in time!_ the ruby red dragon cried desperately.

As much as Saphira wanted to say, "_I told you so"_, this was not the time.

_Glaedr told me of a Dragon Rider outpost in the Palancar Valley! That's not far from here! We should be able to make it if we hurry!_ Saphira replied, leading the way.

Flying with great speed, it took only a few minutes for the two dragons to reach the outpost built on the side of a mountain but for Morzan, who was bleeding rapidly, it seemed to take forever.

Saphira flew in through the dragon entrance to the outpost and landed inside, quickly moving aside for Ragnarök to land. An male elf Rider turned and faced the two dragons as they landed.

"What in blazes?" he exclaimed as he saw the two dragons covered in black urgal blood and the badly wounded Morzan.

_We were ambushed by urgals! Morzan needs help! _Saphira exclaimed.

Without a word, the elf picked Morzan up and carried him over to a nearby table. Ragnarök watched nervously and fearfully as the elf pulled out the arrow, causing Morzan to scream in agony. The elf then proceeded to heal the wound, working diligently and expertly. Once the elf was finished, he turned to the two dragons.

"He will survive." The elven Rider said. "Now, tell me. What are you three doing in these mountains? Were you not warned of the dangers? I will see to it that you are all reprimanded for this!"

_It was my fault, sir._ Ragnarök explained. _Morzan and I ventured into the mountains alone. Saphira warned us that it was too dangerous but we did not listen. Had she not followed us, we would both probably be dead now. Saphira saved our lives._

"I shall leave it up to your teachers to decide how to deal with you. In the mean time, you are to remain here and not to leave this outpost." the elven Rider ordered.

The elf instructed his dragon, a large brown male, "Go to Vroengard and inform the council of this incident."

The brown dragon took off into the night sky.

Saphira lied down on the floor and proceeded to licked the black urgal blood from her talons. She turned to Ragnarök and snorted. _I certainly hope for your sake that I am not reprimanded for saving you! You almost got your Rider killed by agreeing to go on this stupid little adventure!_

Ragnarök just hung his head in shame. He knew that Saphira was right but he was just too proud to admit he was wrong.

Saphira laid her head down, closing her eyes. She was not tired. There was just too much on her mind but Saphira knew that she had better get some rest while she still could. Glaedr would most likely be furious with all of them for disobeying direct orders. No matter what happened, it was not going to be pretty.

To be continued…


	3. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed

The night had been restless and uneasy for Saphira. She was not the least bit tired and she dreaded whatever punishment Glaedr would give her for her violation of orders. Finally, just before dawn the agonizing wait came to an end. She heard approaching wingbeats and opened her eyes just in time to see Glaedr land in the dragon keep. Upon his back sat Oromis and Brom.

The mighty gold dragon glanced first at Saphira and then to Ragnarök. The two student dragons stood up to face their teacher. Glaedr knelt down so that Oromis and Brom could dismount. Once his passengers had dismounted, the gold dragon stood up, towering over the two young dragons.

Oromis went to go find Morzan while Brom remained with Saphira. The young boy wrapped his arms around Saphira's neck.

"I was afraid you had been hurt, Saphira."

_I am fine. Morzan was injured though. _Saphira replied.

Glaedr spoke first to Ragnarök. _I do not feel that it is necessary to explain how foolish your actions were since you have seen the results first hand. I am extremely disappointed in you, Ragnarök. You and your Rider are fortunate that Saphira arrived when she did or we would probably be burying your corpses right now! As punishment for your foolishness, you are to be confined to the dragon keep when you are not training until further notice!_

_Understood, __Ebrithil. _Ragnarök said, bowing his head.

Glaedr snorted and turned his attention to Saphira. Brom and Saphira looked up at the great gold dragon and had never seen him look so angry before.

_Saphira, I expected better judgment on your part. Running off after Morzan and Ragnarök was extremely foolish and had they not encountered that band of urgals, you would be sharing their punishment. However, in light of the fact that you saved their lives, I shall not levy punishment against you. _

Saphira was relieved._ Thank you, ebrithil. _She said with a respectful bow.

_However, _ Glaedr continued, _I must warn you against doing anything of this nature again. I understand your concern for them but at the same time, you could have been hurt as well, or worse. Next time, let me know and allow me to handle the situation._

_Yes, Ebrithil._ Saphira said obediently.

Meanwhile, Oromis was handing out his own sentence upon Morzan.

Holding the map that Morzan had stolen from the library, the elf chided, "This old map is outdated, Morzan! You might wish to check your source next time! The treasure you were looking for has long since been discovered, and you just risked your life and the life of your dragon for nothing! You are just fortunate that Saphira found you when she did!"

"I had everything under control until she arrived and distracted me!" Morzan shouted back.

"That was not the way Ragnarök explained it." Oromis snapped, anger in his eyes. "I do not appreciate being lied to, Morzan! I am suspending your training for three weeks as punishment. Instead, you will be performing various tasks in Dorú Areaba. Now, get on your dragon. We shall return to Vroengard at once."

The elf left the room followed by a pouting Morzan. Ragnarök knelt down so that Morzan could climb onto his back.

Oromis said to Brom, "You will ride back with Saphira."

Brom nodded and climbed into the saddle on Saphira's back. They set off for home, leaving the mountains and flying out over the open sea. Saphira lagged slightly behind the others, wanting to keep her distance from Morzan who was clearly angry with her.

As they flew along, Brom asked Saphira, "Did you really fight urgals?"

_Yes._ Saphira answered quietly.

"I hope you killed a whole bunch of those filthy creatures!" he said gleefully.

Saphira was a little taken aback by this comment. She had never known Brom to be malicious toward anyone. Clearly Morzan was being a bad influence on him.

_Brom, let me tell you something._ Saphira said solemnly. _Yes, I killed those urgals. I do not regret it but nor am I proud of what I did. Death is nothing to celebrate. I shall never take the life of anyone who does not deserve it and I do not wish for you to indulge in needless killing either._

Brom sat there silently, contemplating what Saphira had said to him. He knew she was right.

"I am sorry, Saphira."

The aquamarine dragoness turned her head around and gave her young Rider a toothy smile. _It is alright, Little One. I just want you to understand that all life has value. There will be times where you have no choice but to kill but do not take pleasure or pride in it._

They arrived back at Vroengard around midday. Glaedr flew alongside Saphira and said to her, _I had a lesson planned for today but it seems that Oromis and I will be busy dealing with Morzan and Ragnarök. We shall resume your lessons tomorrow. You and Brom are free to do as you please tonight. _

Saphira nodded and broke away from the others, heading for the mountains outside Dorú Areaba. She landed in the same meadow that she and Brom had relaxed in the day before. Together the young dragon and her Rider rested and played just as they had the day before.

As night fell, Saphira said to Brom, _Alright, I had best get you back to Oromis before he has a fit._

Brom frowned and replied sadly, "Uh, well, I was actually hoping we could just stay here in the meadow, just you and I, and sleep under the stars."

Saphira thought it over and did not see any harm. _Very well. _ _We shall return home for training at first light._

Saphira laid her head down and curled her tail around herself and her Rider. Brom leaned his head against Saphira's side and gazed up at the sky. The sky was dark and clear, revealing all the heavens for them to behold. The sounds of chirping crickets and other night sounds filled the air around them. Brom in amazement as a shooting star streaked across the sky.

_Isn't it beautiful?_ Saphira asked, gazing down at Brom with a warm smile.

The young boy nodded and the dragoness smiled.

"My father took me stargazing once." Brom stated in a sad tone that caught Saphira off guard. She had never heard Brom speak of his parents before.

"My father told me that that stars are the spirits of those who have passed on. They keep watch over the world and protect us from evil spirits."

A skeptical expression crossed Saphira's face and Brom sighed. "You don't believe it, do you?"

_No. _she replied softly.

"What do you think they are then?" Brom asked, sitting up and gazing at Saphira, eager to hear what she had to say.

_Hmm, truthfully I never gave the stars much thought._ Saphira answered, laying her head down next to Brom. _Glaedr tells me that he will teach me to navigate using them though._

They were both silent for a moment and then Saphira asked, _Brom, what happened to your parents? You have never spoken of them to anyone._

Brom was not expecting the question and he did not seem willing to answer. Finally he said in a sad, quiet tone, "They were murdered. We lived in a big home and had a lot of money. One night…"

The horrible memories came flooding back…

.

.

.

Brom awoke to the sounds of noises coming from down stairs. He slowly climbed out of bed and opened the bedroom door, creeping out into the hall to investigate. Suddenly his father, Halcomb, appeared, armed with a crossbow. The next thing Brom knew, his mother placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back toward the bedroom, beckoning him to remain silent. Halcomb proceeded down a spiral staircase toward the family vault which was hanging wide open. Two hooded figures stood in the doorway of the open vault, filling canvas bags full of gold and other valuable items. Halcomb raised his crossbow and silently crept up behind the men. Suddenly, one of them turned around, revealing pale skin and blood red hair. The strange man's eyes glowed with the same sinister shade of red as his hair.

"Who are you" What are you doing here?" Halcomb demanded.

Without saying a word, the red haired man reached for the sword that his partner wore. Halcomb fired an arrow from his crossbow but the stranger simply deflected it using some unseen force. He draw his partner's sword, revealing a turquoise blade, and flung it at Halcomb with incredible force, skewering the unsuspecting man. Halcom let out a surprised cry before crumpling to the floor. Nelda, Brom's mother, let out a horrified scream which alerted the strangers to her presence. The second man remained where he was while the red haired man vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing right in front of Nelda. In a flash, he produced a dagger and before the defenseless woman could even try to do anything, the man promptly began stabbing her with the knife, an evil smirk on his face the whole time. Brom was too horrified and traumatized by what he was seeing to do anything. He couldn't run, scream, move, or anything. After the red haired stranger was done with Nelda, he looked ad Brom and the sinister smirk on his face only widened. The man simply tossed aside the bloody dagger and pointed a bony finger at the child. In the next moment though, the second stranger grabbed the man's arm.

"You fool! What have you done? I only wanted the money! I did not wish to have the blood of these people on my conscience!" the second stranger, a man with black hair shouted.

"The boy is a witness! If I let him live he will go to the authorities! The last thing we want is for the Dragon Riders to come snooping about!" the red haired man replied angrily.

"He'll say nothing…" the dark haired man said, kneeling in front of Brom and glaring at him with obsidian black eyes.

"Because if you tell anyone what you saw, I will hunt you down and I will do very, very bad things to you! There is no place you can hide from me, boy! Do you understand?"

All Brom could do was nod his head, tears streaming down his face. The strangers grabbed their money and fled into the night. However, the red haired man uttered the word, "Brisingr!" as he walked out the door, setting the house blaze. Brom sat there for several minutes, completely traumatized by what he had witnessed. It wasn't until the flames were almost upon him that Brom finally fled. He ran into the street and turned to watch his home burn to the ground.

.

.

.

The memory faded and Brom sat there, huddled against Saphira's side, tears pouring from his eyes. Saphira was shocked and horrified by what she had just seen.

_Oh Brom, I am so sorry._ Saphira said in a very sympathetic tone, covering her Rider with her wing.

Then Saphira's tone changed. _Brom, you have to tell someone of this! _

"I'm scared. That man said he would find me!" Brom sobbed.

Saphira snorted and hissed. _Let him come then! He will have to answer to me first!_

The dragoness promptly stood up. _Get on my back! We are going to inform someone of this._

"Saphira, I'm not sure about this." Brom answered in a sad and frightened voice.

_Do not worry. I shall protect you from any harm, Brom!_ Saphira vowed. _We cannot allow those men to get away with they have done._

Brom slowly climbed into the saddle and once he was secure, Saphira launched herself into the sky. She felt horrible for bringing back the memories that Brom had been trying to suppress. She could feel the young boy's pain and it saddened her to see any child suffer like that.

Both Rider and dragon were silent as they flew back to Dorú Areaba. The cold night air rushed past them as Saphira flew along at a swift pace. Though it only took a few minutes to reach Oromis's quarters, it seemed to take an eternity. Finally Saphira landed with a thud on the stone floor of the main chamber of Oromis's home. The elf was still awake and studying a scroll at a table at the far end of the room. Glaedr lifted his head and stared at Saphira and Brom.

Oromis stood up from the table and walked over to them. "Where have you two been?" he asked in a more worried tone than an angry one.

_Never mind that. There is something important that we have to tell you, ebrithil. _Saphira replied.

Brom climbed down and nervously walked up to Oromis. The elf knelt down in front of the young boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it, Brom?"

Saphira hovered over Brom protectively, comforting the frightened child. Brom recounted what he had shown Saphira. He showed Oromis the memories of what he had seen. Oromis was stunned when he saw the memory of Durza using the sword of the slain Rider Tarin to kill Brom's father. He was even more stunned when he saw the second man.

"Heavens above! I know him!" the old elf gasped in horror.

"You do?" Brom asked, looking up at his teacher with fear and curiosity.

"Yes. His name is Galbatorix and he is the young Rider who lost his dragon in The Spine about one year ago." Oromis explained. Looking up at Saphira, he said softly, "The sword he was wielding… belonged to Tarin, the Rider of your father."

_So that means that… that they killed my father as well!_ Saphira exclaimed with a shocked gasp.

Saphira's sadness was replaced by anger.

_You have known about Galbatorix for a long time!_ she hissed. _Why have you not been looking for him?_

"Saphira…" Oromis started to say.

Saphira felt her anger rising even more. Durza and Galbatorix had not only killed her father but they had orphaned Brom as well.

_Why were you not hunting this rogue Rider down before now? Why?_ The aquamarine dragoness demanded, tears appearing in her eyes. She allowed the fear and anger Brom felt to take over her emotions as well.

_Saphira!_ Glaedr snapped. _Get a hold of yourself!_

Saphira turn sharply and glared at Glaedr.

_We have been searching for this Rider since the day he disappeared. No one has been able to track him down though. I know you are upset, but Razinir was a close friend of mine. It is unfortunate that you will never have the chance to know your father as I did and I want justice jut as badly as you do._ Glaedr chided. _Throwing temper tantrums will solve nothing though. _

_Understood, ebrithil. _Saphira said. She turned and made her way over to the corner of the room. She lied down on the floor and curled up, tears of anger and sadness still trickling down her face.

Brom cuddled up next to her and Saphira held him close, laying her head down next to him. He could still see tears in her eyes. It saddened him to see her cry. Saphira had always seemed so strong and confident but now she was just as lost as he was. He did not even know dragons were capable of crying. Brom placed a hand on the side of his dragon's face just below her eye and whispered, "I love you, Saphira."

The corners of her mouth drew up into a smile and she lifted her head, nuzzling her Rider's cheek. It was comforting to know they could always rely on one another, just as a true Rider and dragon should.

_Thank you, Brom._ Saphira said, laying her head down again. Brom rested his head against her side and closed his eyes, finding comfort in the presence of his best friend in the world.

Oromis and Glaedr watched them and the elf turned to his dragon with a smile.

"They share a very strong bond." Oromis said quietly.

_Indeed they do. They must learn to control their emotions though._ replied the gold dragon.

"They are still young, my friend. You and I were not so different when we were their age." Oromis said.

Glaedr hummed and nodded his head. _We should let them rest. They will have a busy day tomorrow._

To be continued…


	4. Morzan's Troubles

Chapter 4: Morzan's Troubles

The next day, Glaedr led his two students over the forests of Vroengard. The weather was calm and sunny and it was a perfect day for flying.

_Alright, young ones. This will be a test of your maneuvering skills._ The gold dragon explained.

_This should be a fairly easy test. Simply follow me through a few quick maneuvers._ The gold dragon said as he nosed over.

Saphira dived downward, following Glaedr through a series of complicated twists and turns that pushed her flying skills to the limit. The gold dragon was surprisingly agile and nimble considering his size. Nevertheless, Saphira followed his maneuvers closely and kept up with him. Ragnarök flew alongside Saphira, trying to keep up with her and Glaedr. Glaedr spiraled straight down toward the ground and then leveled off just above the tree tops. He then climbed sharply and performed a quick loop before doing an upward spiral. Saphira and Ragnarök matched the complicated maneuver perfectly. Next Glaedr dived between a pair of rocky spires that jutted up from the side of a mountain, then immediately performed a sharp turn into a narrow ravine.

_He must be crazy!_ Ragnarök commented, watching as the massive gold dragon navigated the narrow gorge.

Saphira did not answer. She folded her wings back and dived for the pair of spires, the wing rushing past her as she picked up speed. The aquamarine dragoness zipped between the stone pillars and then banked into the ravine after Glaedr. She was amazed that Glaedr could navigate the canyon, considering his size. The cliffs blew past as incredible speed as the dragons weaved their way through the narrow ravine. As they came to a junction in the canyon, Glaedr suddenly banked again, making a sharp turn to the right and flying down another canyon. Saphira and Ragnarök followed suit. Saphira watched Glaedr's every move, making sure she didn't miss anything. Glaedr followed the winding canyon until it ended at the sea. The massive gold dragon descended and landed on the beach, folding his massive wings by his side. His two students quickly joined him.  
You both performed well. Glaedr said warmly to his students.

Saphira stepped forward. _Ebrithil, what exactly was the purpose of this exercise?  
Glaedr raised an eye ridge and Saphira continued, After all, we have already proven that we have mastered flight._

Glaedr gazed down at the young dragoness and answered, _There may be times where you have to fly at very low altitude or in very narrow spaces, Saphira. It is not preferable but sometimes there is simply no choice. Simply mastering basic flight is not always enough. You must prove that you can complete complex maneuvers in order to complete your training._

Saphira nodded. _I see._

_Good. Now come with me. We have more to discuss._ Glaedr instructed, spreading his massive wings and flying off into the sky.

Saphira and Ragnarök followed. Glaedr led them to a quiet forest clearing and landed. One his students had joined him, the gold dragon showed them a mental image of a large cat.

_This is a werecat. Aside from dwarves and dragons, they are one of only a few races that is native to Alagaesia. Werecats are shapeshifters and they can change between their cat form or adopt a two-legged form. They are highly revered for their wisdom and if a werecat ever offers you any advice, it is suggested that you listen._

Saphira made sure to share this information with Brom through their link.

Next Glaedr showed his students an image of a ra'zac.

_This vile creature is called a ra'zac. They are sensitive to light, have no magic capabilities, and are extremely vicious. They are especially vile because they prefer the flesh of humans and other two-leggeds over animals. Their breath can stun a two-legged but it has no effect on dragons._

Glaedr then showed them an image of a gigantic bat-like creature with four legs, thick leathery flesh, and a long beak.

Glaedr then explained _This is a lethrblaka. It is the adult form of a ra'zac. These are exceptionally dangerous creatures, even to a dragon. They are swift, cunning, and highly intelligent. In the days to come I will teach you how to properly deal with these creatures should you ever have to face one._

Glaedr looked up at the sky, noting that the sun was beginning to set, and then said to his students _This concluded our lesson for the day. I suggest both of you rest up. We have a busy day tomorrow._

Meanwhile, Brom was in the middle of a lesson of his own. After practicing the Rimgar for about an hour, Oromis dulled a pair of training swords and began to instruct him in swordsmanship. Normally Morzan was Brom's dueling partner but as he was suspended, Oromis had to fill in the role of both instructor and dueling partner. Most of what Oromis covered in his lesson was just a review of previous lessons. Since Morzan was not taking part in the lessons, Oromis did not want him to fall too far behind in his training. Most of what he covered with Oromis consisted of either learning swordsmanship, studying plants and animals, or learning to read and write.

For Morzan, the time had passed agonizingly slow. When he wasn't confined to his quarters, he was running about Dorú Areaba and performing tasks for whatever elder needed an extra hand at the moment. On this particular afternoon, Morzan had finished up his chores and was headed home for the day. It had been a particularly rough day and he was tired and hungry and looked forward to dinner. In fact, that was all that was on Morzan's mind as his stomach gave a hungry growl. He walked past a pair of elven Riders and did not give either of them a second though.

However, one of the elves, a male with shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes, turned and called after him, "Say, aren't you that idiot who almost got your head taken off by urgals?"

Morzan froze in his tracks and clinched his fist. Everyone knew of that fiasco and Morzan was growing tired of hearing about it.

"What's it to you?" he spat.

The second elf, a female with long blond hair and matching yellow eyes, smirked.

"My, he has quite a temper doesn't he." The female elf said to her companion.

"Yes, perhaps someone needs to teach you some manners. Come here, boy!"

Morzan turned and began to walk away.

"I said come here!" the black haired elf shouted, starting after Morzan.

"Leave me alone!" the boy replied.

The next thing he knew, the elf had him by the arm. Getting right in Morzan's face, the elf hissed, "When I tell you to do something, you had better damn well do it if you know what's good for you!"

Without thinking, Morzan took his clinched fist and socked the elf squarely on the nose, causing the elf to release him. For a moment, Morzan stood there in silence, his mouth agape and still holding his clinched fist, stunned by what he had just done. The elf clenched his hand over his nose as a small trickle of blood oozed between his fingers.  
The elf glared menacingly at the young boy.

"That was a mistake, human! Now we're going to have to teach you a lesson!"

"Come here, you little brat!" the yellow haired female hissed, reaching for Morzan.

"Go to hell!" he shouted, backing away.

Morzan truthfully did not want any more trouble, especially from a pair of full grown elves. Oromis would surely lay the blame on him and extend his punishment.

"Keep away from me!" he shouted as he backed away.

Then Morzan turned and began to run. He ran down the street looking for anybody who could help him. Unfortunately, the outskirts of the city consisted of nothing more than training fields and at this time of day everyone had already gone home. Morzan quickly surveyed his surroundings, trying to find some means of escape. He could hear footsteps right behind him. With nowhere else to go he darted toward the woods, hoping to lose his pursuers amongst the trees.

"Let's see how long you can run before you wear yourself out, boy!" the male elf called after him.

Morzan kept running deeper and deeper into the woods, showing a surprising amount of speed and stamina for someone his age. Of course, growing up on the street had its benefits. Finally the female elf exclaimed, "I have had enough of this!"

She wordlessly cast a spell that knocked Morzan to the ground. The boy slid to a stop and rolled over just as the two elves reached him.

"Well now, I guess things are about to turn ugly for you, human!" the male elf sneered, stomping on Morzan's back as he tried to stand.

Morzan tried to call for his dragon but either Ragnarök was too far away to contact or the elves were blocking his mind. The female elf picked Morzan up off the ground and restrained his arms while the male elf punched the boy in the face and stomach repeatedly.

"Stop, please! I didn't mean to hit you!" Morzan cried in between blows.

"Shut up!" the male elf shouted and kicked Morzan in between his legs.

Morzan let out an involuntary cry of agony, pinching his eyes shut as his legs collapsed from under him.

"What should we do next?" the male elf asked his partner?

"I say we tie him up and leave him here. Someone will find him… eventually." She replied with a cruel grin.

The two elves picked Morzan up off the ground and while the male elf pinned him against a tree, the female fashioned a crude rope out of roots. She quickly wound it tightly around Morzan's body and tied him firmly against the tree trunk.

"The Riders never should have let you pathetic humans join!" the male elf spat. "You humans have been nothing but trouble since you first came to Alagaesia!"

"I never did anything to you!" Morzan sobbed on the verge of tears at this point.

"You exist! That's enough for me!" the female elf snarled. "Enjoy your night in the woods! Come on, Kialandí."

The female elf turned and began to walk away and her partner gave Morzan one last sinister grin before departing as well.

"No! Untie me! You can't just leave me like this!" he called after them.

Soon, Morzan realized that the elves were not coming back. They had just abandoned him alone, battered, and tied to a tree in the dark woods. Normally Morzan would not have been afraid. When he had a sword and his dragon by his side, there was nothing Morzan was afraid of. Now, however, he was unarmed, alone, and tied to a tree in the middle of a dark forest. Morzan knew that there were predators such as wolves or cave bears which would surely make a meal of him if they found him. Morzan always tried to act tough, but right now there was no hiding that he was nothing but a frightened child.

"Is anybody there?" he called out, hoping beyond hope that somebody would hear him.

No answer came. Morzan tried again and again to get someone's attention but he knew that he must be miles from the city. Nobody could hear him here. Next he tried to break the roots that bound him to the tree but that proved futile as well. By now the sun had gone down and the temperature began to drop. Morzan knew that Oromis and Ragnarök would come looking for him when he didn't return home but he had no idea how long it would take for them to find him. As Morzan listened to the sounds of the night, he jumped with every snapping of a twig or crunching of a leaf. Most of the sounds were made by small woodland creatures but all of a sudden, Morzan heard the sound of something else walking around nearby. He could tell by the thuds of its footsteps that it was very large. He tried to remain silent but he simply could not control his fear. A terrified sob escaped Morzan's mouth as tears began running down his face. He was certain that a bear or something was about to find him. He heard the creature stop and a deep fear gripped him. He knew the creature had heard his cry. The footsteps started coming closer and closer and Morzan let out a terrified cry when he knew the creature was almost upon him.  
Then a scaly, reptilian head peered from around the tree at him. Morzan found himself staring into a pair of aquamarine eyes.

_Morzan?_ Saphira gasped in shock and surprise as she stared at him. _Who did this to you?_

Morzan never though he would be glad to see Saphira but an overwhelming sense of relief came over him as he stared up at the dragoness. After the hell he had just been through, she was certainly a welcome sight. Saphira promptly slashed the roots that bound Morzan to the tree and he collapsed to his hands and knees. Slowly Morzan got to his feet and brushed himself off.

_Morzan, who is responsible for this?_ Saphira demanded, anger in her voice. Her anger was not directed at Morzan but he was unaware of that.

"Look, I know what this looks like but it wasn't my fault!" Morzan shouted.

_I wasn't blaming you._ Saphira said softly, trying to calm him down.

"It was Kialandí and Formora." Morzan replied, looking down at the ground.

Saphira gave a quick nod. Somewhere nearby an owl hooted, causing Morzan to jump.

_Here, get on my back. I will take you home._ Saphira offered, kneeling down.

Morzan tentatively climbed onto the dragon's back and gripped onto one of her back spikes.

_You seem so frightened. Why is it that you were unafraid to venture into The Spine yet simple woodland creatures make you nervous?_ Saphira inquired curiously.

"That was different. My dragon was with me." Morzan replied.

"I guess in hindsight, that was pretty dumb to go wandering off into The Spine though."

_Oromis said something about a treasure map. Were you actually looking for treasure?_

Morzan sighed . "I just wanted to have some fun and follow the map to see if I could actually find whatever it led to. I wasn't looking for trouble or anything." Morzan said sadly. "It's always the same though. I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble just seems to find me."

Morzan looked at Saphira, sadness and pain evident in his eyes. "My parents abandoned me on the front steps on an orphanage. I spent the first seven years of my life in that awful place! They hardly fed us at all and they made us work like slaves! When I turned seven, I ran away and vowed to never go back."

Saphira cocked her head curiously. _So what did you do instead?_

"I lived on the street. Things were no better there than they were at the orphanage. I had to fight for everything. Fight for food, for money, even for a place to sleep. Nobody cares about the homeless and poor people in this land. I thought that once I became a Dragon Rider, things would be different. Apparently not… I still get bullied and harassed by other Riders. I never even intended for that egg to hatch for me. When Oromis handed it to me, I took off running with it. I figured maybe I could sell it for some money. I never thought it would hatch for me."

_Brom was living on the street too when I hatched for him._ Saphira remarked. _His parents were murdered._

Morzan looked at Saphira once more. "Brom had everything he could ever want though. He was a spoiled rich boy! He has no idea what I went through and nor do you! You can't possibly know what it's like to be me. Nobody does... You and Brom were given everything from the time you were born. You both had families that actually cared about you. You never had to fight for your survival each day, or wonder where you were going to sleep or where and when you would get to eat again."

This emotional outburst caught Saphira by surprise. Until now she had dismissed Morzan as being nothing more than a trouble-making idiot. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right this time. She had been given everything from the day she hatched. She had friends and a family that cared about her. Ragnarök was all Morzan had in the world. Saphira couldn't bear the thought of being so alone in the world.

_I'm sorry…_ said the aqua dragoness softly.

Morzan rubbed his swollen eye, wincing at the pain. "Oromis is gonna kill me."

_No he won't. This was not your fault and he will understand that._ Saphira replied.

Once they reached the main road, Saphira spread her translucent wings and said _I suggest you hold on._

Morzan gripped her back spikes tightly and Saphira took off into the air, heading for home. It took only a few minutes and when they landed, Morzan climbed down from Saphira's back and stared nervously at the door of the apartment.

_We'll go in through the dragon keep if you do not wish to enter alone._ Saphira offered, making her way around back to where the dragon keep was. The moment they entered, Morzan was greeted by Ragnarök. The scarlet dragon snorted a cloud of black smoke as he surveyed his Rider's injuries.

_What happened?_ He demanded.

_I was attacked by two elves._ Morzan replied.

Glaedr then said Morzan, _Oromis was about to go looking for you._

Morzan nodded and went along with Saphira, entering the cavernous apartment's main living area through a giant curtain that covered the entrance to the dragon keep. There sat Brom at the kitchen table having dinner. Oromis was right inside the doorway wearing a cloak and looked like he was just about to head out.

The elf raised an eyebrow as he observed Morzan. "Stars above! What happened to you?" he asked.

Morzan explained his brutal encounter while Oromis treated his injuries. Although the elf was perfectly capable of using magic for the task, he was not yet ready to show it to his students. Instead he relied on herbs and medicines.

As soon as Morzan finished telling the story, he asked, "Am I in trouble, ebrithil Oromis?"

Oromis shook his head. "No. It was not your fault. Kialandí and Formora will be punished for what they have done, that I promise you."

He stood up and removed a pot of boiling water from the fireplace and stirred some tea leaves and herbs into the water. Oromis then poured the tea into a cup and handed it to Morzan. "Drink this. It will help you feel better."

While Morzan drank the tea, Oromis poured some of the tea onto a rag and dabbed it onto the bruises. "This will help heal the bruising and swelling." he explained.

Once he was finished treating the injuries, Oromis stood up and said, "Now, go bathe and I will prepare supper for you."

Morzan nodded and left the room. Oromis turned to Saphira and said, "That was a kind thing you did."

_Morzan has made some foolish choices, but he did not deserve what happened._ Saphira replied.

Oromis nodded in agreement. "I will see to it that the those responsible are punished."

Brom finished up dinner and got up from the table. He made his way over to Saphira and sat down beside her. The aquamarine dragoness smiled and draped a wing over her Rider.

Oromis smiled at them and remarked, "I must say, you two are something special. I've rarely come across a Rider who would give up a warm bed to sleep with their dragon."

"I just like being with Saphira." Brom remarked, leaning back against his dragon's side.

Oromis nodded and set about preparing another meal. Minutes later, Morzan came back dressed in an evening gown. Oromis gave him a hot bowl of vegetable soup and while Morzan ate, Oromis retrieved his confiscated training sword from the closet.

As soon as Morzan was finished, Oromis presented him with the sword and said, "I am returning your sword. In light of what has happened, I have decided to resume your training."

Morzan's face lit up at the news but Oromis continued, "However, you will still be confined to your quarters when not in training."

Morzan took the sword and bowed. "Yes, Oromis elda."

"Now you had best get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow."

As Morzan started off toward the bedroom, he turned and gave Saphira a slight smile.

_Thank you for helping me._ He said to her privately.

Saphira nodded and then laid her head down on the floor next to Brom, who had already drifted off to sleep. She felt happy for what she had done. True, Morzan was a trouble maker, and this likely would not be the end of his shenanigans, but Saphira was glad she had done the right thing. Curling her neck around Brom, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

To be continued…


	5. Crime and Punishment

Chapter 4: Crime and Punishment

The next morning, Morzan accompanied Brom to training as usual. After their usual morning warm up and swordsmanship practice, Oromis led his students deep into the forests beyond Dorú Areaba.

"Where are we going today?" asked Morzan as Oromis led them deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Today's lesson will focus on plants and their various uses.". Oromis replied.

"But aren't there gardens in the city we could visit instead of having to walk all the way out here?" Morzan protested, clearly not enthusiastic about having to trek deep into the woods, especially after what had happened the night before.

"You can't always take the easy way, young one." Oromis scolded. "Those who cut corners and rely only on shortcuts will never achieve anything great. You must be willing to put forth effort and work hard to be successful in life."

The elf looked at his apprentice and continued, "Besides, I would rather you study these plants in their natural habitat because in all likelihood, you will not have a botanical garden at hand when you actually need these plants."

They crossed a small stream and Oromis paused at a clearing in the forest He removed a small book from a backpack and handed it to Brom along with a rolled up piece of paper.

"This is a list of plants I want you to find. This book contains information about each plant on the list. Your task is to locate each plant and bring me a sample. Now, Brom, since you are still learning to read, you and Morzan will work together."

"Understood." Morzan said, looking at the first plant on the list. "Dragon's Bane?"

He and Brom flipped through the book until they found a page about the Dragon's Bane plant. There was a charcoal drawing of a short plant with long, spiky leaves and a thorny stalk, somewhat resembling a thistle.

Morzan looked at the description and read aloud, "Dragon's Bane: This plant is found throughout the land. Although harmless to most creatures, it is lethally poisonous to dragons, hence its name. Even a few drops of the plant's juices can be fatal to a healthy, full-grown dragon. The leaves, stalk, and roots of the Dragon's Bane plant are a bright shade of yellow. The plant is often found by rocks near streams, marshes, or other wet areas away from direct sunlight."

Oromis interrupted him for a moment. "Dragon's Bane is one of the most common poisons used against dragons, and one of the deadliest. Because it is so common, anyone can get a hold of it. A cut from a sword or an arrow laced with the poison can kill a dragon in very short order."

"But aren't dragon scales tough enough to stop arrows?" Brom inquired.

"The arrow doesn't have to pierce the dragon's scales. Puncturing the wing membrane would be enough to release the poison into the dragon's blood."

"So is there a cure for Dragon's Bane?" Brom asked, curious to learn more.

Oromis nodded and gestured for Morzan to continue reading. "A dragon afflicted by Dragon's Bane will display the following symptoms: nausea, weakness, severe stomach cramps, and swelling of the airways. Death usually occurs within one to three hours of being poisoned. The only known cure for Dragon's Bane is a mixture consisting of the juice of the bloodberry plant and powered sulfur."

"I will teach you both how to make an antidote to the poison later on. For now…"

Oromis's words were interrupted by the wingbeats of a dragon overhead. An elf Rider that Brom had never seen before riding a grey dragon landed in the clearing and dismounted.

The Rider ran over to Oromis and whispered something in his ear, and Brom could have sworn he heard Galbatorix's name mentioned.

Oromis's ordinarily calm face became ridged and the elf turned to his students.

"Young ones, I have urgent business to attend to. The two of you should continue on with your assignment without me. Then return home as soon as you are finished."

Oromis accompanied the elder Dragon Rider, climbing onto the dragon's saddle, and then they took off into the sky.

"What was all that about?" Brom asked Morzan.

"I have no idea." Morzan replied, watching as the dragon disappeared from view. "Let's get to work so we can go home."

Morzan looked at the next item on the list and turned to the appropriate page in the book Oromis had left them.

"Bloodberries…" he began to read. "The bloodberry is found in forested regions of northern Alagaesia. The berries are usually found low to the ground near tree roots or fallen logs, growing on thin, tangled vines. Named for its thick, red juice, the bloodberry is edible but possesses a highly unpleasant taste. The juice of this berry, mixed with powdered sulfur, is the only known cure for the poison of the Dragon's Bane plant."

There was a formula for the cure at the bottom of the page.

Morzan sighed. "Come on, Brom. Let's go ahead and find the find the Dragon's Bane and bloodberries. Then we can find the rest of the plants on the list."

Brom immediately made his way back to the stream, since that was where the Dragon's Bane plant was most likely to reside. Finally, after several minutes of searching, Brom spotted the plant on a sand bar in the middle of the stream.

"I found it!" he shouted.

"Well, go get it then!" Morzan shouted back. He could tell that the water was about waste deep and he didn't feel like getting wet, especially if somebody else was willing to do it for him.

Brom looked at the water, hesitant to wade into the swift moving current.

"Well, go on!" urged Morzan. Brom didn't want to do it but he didn't want to argue with Morzan either. He nervously took a step into the cold water, cringing as it filled his boots. Slowly he waded out to the sandbar. Finally he reached the bar and plucked a few leaves from the bright yellow plant. He had been listening in on Saphira's lesson up until now and suddenly he felt her mind brush against his.

_Glaedr canceled our lesson. He said he had to meet with Oromis and instructed us to join you and Morzan._

_Alright. I'll see you when you arrive then, Saphira. _Brom replied.

Once he returned to shore, Brom placed the samples he had collected in a pouch that Oromis had left for them. Then he sat down and removed his boots, dumping the water out. Morzan joined him with a handful of bright red berries.

"Right where the book said they'd be. Now, the next item on the list is…"

Morzan check the list and exclaimed, "Fireweed! That should be easy. It grows all over the place!"

He showed Brom a picture of a leafy weed and said, "This is what Fireweed looks like. Go find me some and bring it back here."

Brom nodded, putting his shoes back on and studying the picture of the fireweed. Then he set off into the forest. He climbed down into a nearby gully and was dismayed by what he was. There was the fireweed but unfortunately, it was growing under a thicket of large thorns.

"Did you find it?" Morzan asked, climbing down into the gully as well.

"Yes. It's growing under those thorns though." Brom said, pointing to the briar patch.

"Well I'm certainly not going in there!" Morzan huffed indignantly. "You're smaller than I am so you'll probably fit better."

Saphira and Ragnarök landed nearby and watched their riders. Saphira surveyed the situation. _Use your sword, Brom. It's not that hard to figure out. Oromis probably intended this to be some sort of puzzle._

Brom almost slapped himself on the forehead for not thinking of that sooner. Removing his sword from its scabbard, he slashed and hacked away at the thorny vines until he could get to the fireweed. After pulling the plant up by its roots, he placed it with the other samples.

"That was the last thing on the list." Morzan said, packing everything up.

They hiked back to the main road leading into the city. It was a warm summer afternoon and Brom enjoyed just walking along and conversing with his dragon over the day's lesson. Overhead, dark clouds began to fill the sky.

_It's going to rain._ Saphira casually remarked, sniffing the air.

"Let's get home before it storms then." Brom replied.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Brom quickened his pace. He had always been afraid of thunderstorms from the time he was little. Morzan and Ragnarök were talking amongst themselves as well as they walked along. Out of nowhere, a rock flew through the air and struck Morzan in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he shouted, turning to see where it had come from.

"Well look who it is!" said a male voice that sent chills down his spine. "It's out little friend from yesterday!"

Kialandí emerged from behind a nearby tree.

"Look, he brought a friend with him too!" Formora added, emerging from behind another tree and smirking at Brom.

Morzan scathed at them. "I'm ready for you this time, idiots!" he growled, drawing his sword.

"Well isn't that cute, Formora?" Kialandí laughed. "This little boy thinks he can take us in a sword fight!"

Ragnarök quickly stood between his rider and the elves.

_Get away from him! _The red dragon snarled, baring his teeth.

Out of nowhere, Formora's dragon, a brown female dived down from the sky and tackled Ragnarök, knocking him to the ground. Saphira crouched and sprang at the brown dragon attacking her comrade but she was intercepted mid-leap by Kialandí's dragon, a purple male. The larger, more experienced dragon wrestled Saphira to the ground despite her fierce struggle. She hissed angrily as the purple dragon placed a front paw on top of her head, pinning her to the ground completely.

Kialandí drew a purple Rider sword that matched the intense purple coloring of his dragon.

"Alright, boy, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get! I hope you're ready for another thrashing!" the elf taunted.

Morzan assumed a fighting stance as Oromis had shown him. Kialandí just smirked and swung his sword at the boy. Morzan attempted to block the attack but the Rider sword, made from enchanted Brightsteel, sliced right through the training sword he was using. Just before the razor sharp blade imbedded itself in Morzan's skull, Kialandí silently placed an invisible ward over the end of the sword to dull the blade. Instead of getting his head sliced open, it was as if Morzan had been struck in the head with a club. The boy let out a cry as he was knocked clean off his feet, landing on the ground with his right hand still clutching his broken sword and his left hand clasped against the side of his head, where there was now a gash and a large bump.

"Oh come now!" the elf sneered tauntingly. "I wasn't going to kill you, just knock some more sense into you!"

"Leave him alone!" shouted Brom. "What has he ever done to you?"

"Shut up!" Formora sneered, blasting Brom off his feet with a stunning spell.

Saphira hissed with rage, feeling her blood begin to boil with anger at this senseless attack on her Rider.

Kialandí's dragon had one paw pressing down on her back and another one planted on top of her head to keep her from moving. However, when Saphira snarled at Formora, the purple dragon placed both front paws against Saphira's head, pressing down harder. This, however, proved to be a mistake. Saphira promptly lunged upward with her back legs, jabbing the spikes on her back into her captor's underbelly, causing the purple dragon to screech and reel back in pain, releasing her in the process. Now free, Saphira sprang to her feet, spun around, and slashed Kialandí's dragon on the side of the face, leaving behind deep clawmarks. Enraged, the larger dragon backhanded Saphira, knocking her to the ground once more and latched his teeth around her throat. Saphira felt a sharp pain in her neck as the larger dragon's teeth pierced through her scales. This proved to be an even bigger mistake. No sooner had the dragon's jaws closed over her neck, a ball of white fire hissed down from the sky and exploded against the purple dragon's side, sending him staggering sideway and forcing him to release Saphira.

The next moment, Erenthus literally tackled the purple dragon from the air, slamming him into the ground with an enraged roar. All it took was for Erenthus to see her daughter lying on the ground with the purple dragon standing over her and his jaws clamped around her throat to send the mother dragon into a blind rage. Darius leaped down from his saddle and charged toward Kialandí and Formora, clutching his white Rider sword in his hand.

Kialandí's dragon tried to stand but Erenthus swatted him back down again, snarling. She slammed a front paw into his head, stunning him. Then she pressed down on his throat so the purple dragon couldn't breathe.

_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your spine out!_ the pearly white dragoness hissed. _If you EVER go near my daughter or her Rider again, I promise that I will end your life in the most painful way you can imagine, you miserable piece of excrement!_

Darius tackled Kialandí and subdued him with a stunning spell. Formora was so taken aback by Erenthus's brutality that she surrendered to Darius without a fuss. Her dragon released Ragnarök and cowered in fear that Erenthus would come after her next.

Darius glared down at the two elves and spat, "You two will have a lot of explaining to do before the council!"

Ragnarök urged Morzan to his feet and the boy took a few shaky steps toward Darius.

"I didn't start this fight. I swear!" he said pleadingly to the senior Rider.

_Morzan is telling the truth, Darius._ said Saphira, getting to her feet.

"I know. We saw the whole thing from the air." Darius replied. "Oromis asked me to keep an eye on these two after what happened yesterday."

Erenthus released her captive and surveyed her daughter, noticing that she was bleeding from the bite marks on her neck.

_I'll be alright, mother._ Saphira reassured Erenthus.

Saphira helped Brom to his feet, checking him over to be sure that he wasn't injured. Darius treated Morzan's head injury and the bite marks on Saphira's neck. He looked like he was about to say something when a rumble of thunder caused him to looked up at the sky which was growing increasingly darker by the minute.

Turning to the young students, he said, "I suggest you all go home and wait for Oromis. Erenthus and I are taking these scum in to answer for their crimes."

Ragnarök looked up at the sky and said to everyone, _We had best hurry._

Brom and Morzan mounted their dragons and took off for home.

_I can't believe they had the nerve to attack us like that!_ Saphira said to everyone as they flew along.

Brom petted her on the shoulder to calm her down. "It's alright, Saphira. They're going to pay for what they did."

"I'd like a club and five minutes with those two!" Morzan snarled, still very upset by what had just happened.

_They'll get what they deserve. _Ragnarök said reassuringly to his Rider.

A bolt of florescent blue lightning suddenly tore across the sky followed by a deafening crash of thunder. Brom almost jumped out of the saddle, startled by the loud boom. Saphira quickened her pace, desperately wanting to avoid the storm's full fury. They finally reached their home just as the storm unleashed a downpour. The two dragons entered the keep and allowed their Riders to dismount.

Once they were inside, Saphira curled up in her usual resting spot and Brom sat down next to her as usual. With each crash of thunder, he buried his face in her scales. It troubled the aquamarine dragoness to see her Rider frightened like that. She wrapped her wings gently around the trembling boy, holding him close to her warm body in the same way a mother dragon would comfort a hatchling.

_There is nothing to be afraid of, little one. I'll protect you._ Saphira said gently to her Rider.

Brom was reminded of the way his own mother used to comfort him when he was frightened. He wrapped his arms around his dragon's neck.

Saphira sighed. It confused her that a child Brom's age would still be frightened of silly things like thunder and lightning. Maybe Morzan was right, and maybe Brom was just a spoiled rich kid. Maybe his parents never taught him to face his fears. She hated to think such thoughts though, and didn't have the heart to say anything about it directly to Brom. Plus, Oromis had mentioned that people from Brom's home town had many strange habits and customs, and that they were very superstitious. Whatever the case, Brom would have to overcome his fears, and Saphira resolved to help him with that in any way she could.

Meanwhile, Kialandí and Formora found themselves standing before Vrael in the council chamber.

"That's how it happened, Ebrithil Vrael." Darius said, recounting the incident.

Vrael, the supreme leader of the Dragon Riders frowned, glaring at the two elves who stood on trial before him.

"Based on the accounts presented to me by Oromis and Darius, you two have crossed the line. Your actions are unforgivable and you are setting a horrible example to our young and impressionable students!"

"What a bunch of nonsense!" Kialandí spat back. "I'll tell you what is setting a horrible example to future generations of Riders! Allowing pathetic humans to hold actual positions of power, like Darius over there! That's what is destroying this order!"

Ignoring Kialandí's outburst, Vrael continued, "Ever since you two joined our order, you have been nothing but trouble! You have both shown a complete disregard for what the Dragon Riders stand for. Because of your violent tendencies, I have decided that both of you shall be expelled from the order, along with your dragons!"

Kialandí and Formora both looked shocked, as did their bonded partners.

"However," Vrael continued. "It would be irresponsible for me to simply turn you loose after everything you have done. Based on your violent behavior, I have deemed that you are a threat to all citizens of Alagaesia. As such, rather than simply banish you, I am having you imprisoned until I have decided that you are trustworthy enough to be set free. THEN, you shall be banished."

"You'll pay for this, Vrael!" Formora spat. "You have made the Riders weak and feeble!"

"Enough of this!" Vrael shouted. "Take them away!"

The guards led Kialandí and Formora from the room in chains, along with their dragons.

Vrael sighed. "It's a pity, really. Those two had so much potential."

Darius nodded. "Unfortunately, they are too delusional and blinded by their own prejudice to effectively carry out their duty. You made the right choice."

Oromis added, "I agree. Still, it is tragic that Riders must be imprisoned like that. They are simply too dangerous to be allowed to run free though."

Thunder rumbled outside and Oromis put on a coat. "I suppose I should return home. My students have had a rough day, no doubt."

Arriving home, Oromis hung his wet coat by the door and went inside where Morzan and Brom had already prepared dinner.

"Dreadful weather…" the elf commented as he joined them. "I heard about the incident earlier today. You needn't worry about Kialandí or Formora any longer." Oromis explained to his students. "They have answered for what they have done."

Morzan didn't say a word but the relief was evident on his face.

"Master Oromis?" Brom asked. "Where was it that you went earlier today?"

Oromis answered, "Well, we heard a report that Galbatorix was sighted near Illirea."

"I hope they catch him!" Brom said with barely a whisper.

"So do I." Oromis said in agreement.

To be continued…


	6. A Dragon's Fire

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, especially after taking so long to update. I hope to make the next one a bit longer and more detailed. I've just be so busy lately I haven't had time to work on my stories.**

Chapter 5: A Dragon's Fire

Galbatorix sat alone in a dark abandoned cabin, his dark obsidian eyes gazing into the darkness. Those dark eyes were filled with sadness, anger, hatred, and any number of other unpleasant emotions. They reflected a soul that had nothing but contempt for all living things. The only light in the room came from a tiny candle which cast a dull flickering light against the walls and ceiling. There was something symbolic about the tiny flame, like the last ray of goodness inside a soul being overwhelmed by evil. Galbatorix stared at the tiny flame for a few more seconds before he pinched the wick of the candle between his fingers, finally snuffing it out altogether. At that moment, the door of the cabin burst open, flooding the darkened room with an icy chill as Durza entered. Looking out through the open door, Galbatorix could see a raging blizzard.

"What do you have to report, Durza?" the young man demanded.

"It's just as you feared. There is no way into the city." replied the shade who, despite the blizzard, was just wearing his usual dark cloak. "The Dragon Riders have posted guards at all entrances and their fortress in the city is even more heavily guarded."

The shade cocked his head and stared at Galbatorix. "Well, I don't suppose you have another idea, do you?"

"As it turns out, I do." replied Galbatorix with a smirk. "I planned ahead for this. The solution is simple. We need an ally on the inside. All we need to do is capture a Rider and make them join us."

The shade folded his arms and stated at Galbatorix with a look on his face that almost screamed, "Yeah right".

"I know what you are thinking, my friend." Galbatorix explained. "You think I can't persuade another Rider to join us. But then again, who said I needed to persuade them? I'll force them to serve me, even if I have to break into their mind to do it!"

"Well, that answers my question then." Durza replied. "Tell me, though. What do you intend to do here anyway? We have been camping here for three months! Sometimes it's like you don't actually have a plan and you're just making things up as you go along!"

"I need a dragon, Durza! And our ally is going to help me get one!" Galbatorix sneered.

"Come now, Galbaorix. You know just as well as I that stealing another dragon will not replace the one you lost." Durza scoffed hotly.

"That's not the point!" hissed the former Rider. "Without a dragon, I won't stand a snowball's chance in Hell of destroying those self-righteous fools!"

"Even with a dragon, you won't stand a snowball's chance in Hell of destroying those self-righteous fools!" retorted Durza.

"Ah, but that is where the next phase of my plan comes into play. After we obtain a dragon, I will send my new ally back to the Riders to persuade others to join our cause. We will divide the Riders amongst themselves. Then, we will strike! In addition to an army of corrupted Dragon Riders, we can use the gold from that rich family to hire an army of mercenaries."

"The more you tell me, the more farfetched this idea seems." Durza retorted. "If done right, it could possibly work. However, it would be extraordinarily easy to botch things up."

"You don't know the Riders as I do!" Galbatorix snapped . Settling down again, the former Rider said calmly, "With Vrael devoting more and more resources to finding us, we will need a little distraction. That is where you come in, Durza."

"Do tell." the shade said, folding his arms once more.

"You see, the Dragon Riders have talked of exterminating the ra'zac for quite some time. I need you to find as many ra'zac as you can, rally them, and incite an uprising. The Riders will be too busy trying to quell the ra'zac insurrection to look for us!"

Durza smiled, bearing his sharp, pointed teeth. "I see potential for this plan after all. Now, let me make a few suggestions. First, you'll need to corrupt a young and impressionable student Rider. Now that they are all on guard, we won't be able to capture another elder like we did the last time."

Galbatorix nodded in agreement. "It matters little who we ultimately bend to our will just as long as they succeed in obtaining a dragon for me."

And so Galbatorix and Durza continued to hatch their plan.

.

.

.

Winter on Vroengard was brutal. The cold air blowing in from the sea often brought with it one snowstorm after the other. Some things remained the same despite the cold weather. Most of the trees on the island were evergreens and kept their leaves all year round. In addition, the Riders had placed enchantments on the grass that grew on the island to keep it green year-round. There was nothing that could stop the brutal cold though. The snalglí that the dragons frequently fed upon had gone into hibernation for the winter, forcing most of the larger dragons to travel to the mainland to hunt. Fortunately there were enough deer on Vroengard to sustain the younger dragons.

One evening as a blizzard raged outside, Brom lay on the floor by the fireplace, copying words from a book that Oromis had given him onto a piece of paper. Six months had passed now since he had become a Rider, and Brom had come a long way toward learning to read and write.

Nearby, Morzan sat on a chair, whittling a piece of wood with his knife, looking bored out of his mind. Oromis had left to attend a meeting of the elders, leaving his students alone for the evening.

"I wonder what Oromis will have us doing tomorrow." Morzan mused.

"I'm sure it will be fun whatever it is." Brom chirped excitedly.

"I hardly call map reading fun." Morzan scoffed, tossing what remained of the piece of wood he was whittling on into the fireplace.

"I find it fascinating!" Brom said, closing the book and rolling over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Morzan simply rolled his eyes.

Brom began to let his mind wonder, listening to the howling wind outside and daydreaming of the day when he would complete his training and set off to vanquish evil.

Outside, Saphira, Ragnarök, and Glaedr returned from their training lesson. Their lesson that day had taken them all the way across the sea to the small fishing town of Narda. Over the past few weeks, Glaedr had been intensifying Saphira's and Ragnarök's training. The lessons were longer and more detailed and lately, Glaedr had been building up the endurance of his students.

As Saphira prepared to enter the keep, Glaedr stopped her.

She felt the great gold dragon touch her mind. _Saphira, the time has come for you to learn to breathe fire. Ragnarök has already learned this skill so tomorrow I will be training you one-on-one. _

Saphira's eyes lit up with excitement. She had been envious of Ragnarök ever since he had learned to breathe fire two weeks earlier. The ruby dragon had been strutting around shooting off bursts of flame and generally being a complete showoff. Every young dragon dreamed of the day when they could unleash jets of flame from their maw. It was one of the signature traits of their species, after all, as well as a rite of passage into adulthood.

Glaedr continued, _You need to get plenty of rest tonight. We cannot continue with the lessons I have planned until you are able to breathe fire. _

_Of course Ebrithil. _Replied the aquamarine dragoness, barely able to contain her excitement.

She promptly made her way inside and shook off the snow that clung to her scales. Saphira pushed her way through the curtain that separated the dragon keep from the main apartment and hummed as she saw Brom relaxing by the fireplace. She padded over next to Brom, who smiled back up at her and continued staring at the ceiling. Saphira plopped down beside her Rider and rolled over on her back, giving him a quick, playful grin as she stared up at the ceiling as well.

"What are you doing?" asked her Rider, trying not to laugh at the sight of the big dragon lying on her back beside him.

_I'm trying to figure out what you find so amusing about staring up at the ceiling._ Saphira replied in a lighthearted manner.

Brom laughed and sat up. Saphira rolled over onto her belly, finding it rather uncomfortable to lay on her back.

Morzan glanced over at the pair and frowned.

Both Saphira and Brom noticed the depressed look on Morzan's face.

_Why don't you come and sit with us, Morzan? _ Saphira offered.

"No thank you. I'm just tired. That's all." Morzan replied, though his words weren't very convincing.

_Don't worry. He's just upset that I bested him in a sparring match today!_ Brom said privately to his companion.

Saphira doubted that was what was troubling Morzan though. He had been acting this way for a while now, ever since his run-in with Kialandí and Formora.

Saphira just sighed and rested her head on her front paws. Every attempt she had made to befriend him was rejected. It seemed as if the boy just didn't like her for some reason.

The front door opened and Oromis entered, dressed in a thick fur coat. A cold breeze and a few stray snowflakes blew in before the elf quickly closed the door. Oromis removed the coat which still had snowflakes clinging to it. After shaking the sow off, Oromis hung it on a rack by the door and turned to his students with a warm smile.

"Lovely weather we're having, would you not agree, Morzan?" asked the elf cheerfully.

"I hate the snow." Morzan replied irritably.

Oromis frowned. "Well, it will pass in time, as all things do. Now, you should be getting some shuteye. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Morzan nodded and without another word, he got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked from the room without so much as bidding anyone goodnight.

Brom yawned and leaned back against Saphira's side.

"You two had best get some sleep as well." Oromis suggested.

Saphira crossed her front paws and laid her head down, eagerly looking forward to her lesson the following day.

Oromis extinguished the oil lamp that lit the room and headed off to his quarters, leaving only the flickering glow of the fireplace. Saphira yawned tiredly and draped a wing over Brom who had already dozed off. The dragon curved her neck around so her head was beside her Rider and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep as well.

.

.

.

The next morning, Saphira accompanied Glaedr to their usual training ground. Grey snow clouds filled the sky overhead and occasionally flurries would begin to fall. The air was bitterly cold but the dragons, being the magic creature that they were, were completely unaffected by the frigid temperature. As they flew through the frigid morning air, Glaedr explained the lesson to Saphira.

_The ability to breathe fire is something that every student must master, Saphira. _ Glaedr explained as they approached a small valley between two hills. _Before you can continue your training, you too must master this ability. _

Saphira nodded her head to show that she understood. She was understandably excited and had many questions, but she decided to wait until they landed. Glaedr landed first, touching down with a heavy thud and folding his massive wings by his side.

Saphira swooped down and beat her wings a couple times, sending up a cloud of loose snow just before touching down gently on the frozen ground, her aquamarine eyes gleaming with excitement as she stared up at her mentor.

_Right then. I can see you are eager Let's get started. _Glaedr nodded. _Now, a dragon's fire comes from magic. You must first tap into your magic to cast a flame._

Saphira cocked her head curiously. _How do I do that, Ebrithil?_

_First you must clear you're your mind. You will need complete focus. Oromis will be giving Brom and Morzan a review lesson today so you needn't worry about concentrating on that. _Glaedr explained.

Saphira nodded and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate.

_Good. Now, focus on awakening your magic from deep within. Once you believe you've found it, you are ready to make an attempt at casting a flame. _Glaedr explained, standing aside.

Saphira took a deep breath, trying to find her magic. For several minutes the teal dragoness concentrated her thoughts deep into her mind until she felt a dormant energy deep within her body, like a speck of light amidst a sea of darkness. Finally Saphira felt she was ready. She opened her jaws and exhaled as hard as she could, only to be utterly disappointed when nothing happened. She felt embarrassed.

Glaedr just let out a deep, warm chuckle. _Do not feel dispirited, young one. I have yet to meet a dragon who could successfully breathe fire on their first try. _

Saphira tried once more, focusing on the dormant magic, but once again, she was met with disappointment when she tried to cast her flame. Again and again Saphira tried and still nothing happened. This went on for over an hour until Saphira's head hurt and she felt lightheaded and dizzy from excessive exhaling.

_Come, young one. Rest for a bit before you pass out. Overexerting yourself will only make this more difficult. _Glaedr suggested.

The cerulean dragoness padded over to her mentor and sat down on her haunches beside him.

_Perhaps I am not yet ready._ Saphira said with a heavy sigh.

Glaedr frowned and gave a great snort, sending a cloud of black smoke from his nostrils.

_Nonsense! Of course you are ready! Ragnarök managed to do it so surely you can!_

_What am I doing wrong?_ Saphira asked, looking up at the great gold dragon beside her.

_You are not concentrating enough. You will know when you have awakened the magic. You will feel it. _explained her teacher._  
_

Then Glaedr gently lowered a massive wing over her comfortingly. _Let me tell you something, Saphira. When your mother attempted to breathe fire for the first time, it took her all day to succeed. Your father took three days! But neither of them ever gave up. Your father would have stayed out here all night had I not threatened to physically drag him back home so he could rest._

The large golden dragon said warmly, _Your parents were two of the finest students I ever trained and I expect great things from you as well. It would make your mother so proud that you learned to breathe fire __faster than she did. I know you want to show it to her yourself. Now, make your mother proud. Try again. And this time, stay focused. _

Saphira nodded her head and then asked, _Must I do this every time I wish to breathe fire?_

Glaedr answered, _No. Once you have tapped into your magic, casting fire will become second nature to you, just like flying. You need only do it once._

_Then I think I am ready to try again. _Saphira said with determination in her voice. She got to her feet and closed her eyes, holding her breath as she focused once more onher magic. Her head began to throb again and she was about to release her breath but suddenly something snapped. Saphira felt a warm surge of energy course through her body as the tiny speck of light became a raging inferno. She opened her eyes and released her breath. This time, it was accompanied by small tongues of yellow fire and a distinct aqua hue that matched her scales. Saphira's eyes widened with shock and surprise and the flame fizzled out, only to be replaced by a cloud of black smoke. Saphira coughed and gagged on the smoke, for several seconds.

_What went wrong? I almost had it! _She growled with anger and frustration, swatting the frozen ground with a forepaw and sending snow everywhere.

_You broke your concentration. That's all. Try it again, young one._ Glaedr ordered.

Saphira took another deep breath and began to focus for what seemed like the millionth time. This time she felt the energy surge with even greater force. Saphira felt the flames rising in her throat and when she exhaled, a long, beautiful jet of yellow flames with a slight aquamarine hue shot from her maw. The heat of the flames melted the snow in front of her and Saphira kept her kept the flame going for several seconds before allowing it to die.

Glaedr nodded his head in approval. _Good! Now do it again! _ordered the gold dragon.

This time, Saphira didn't even have to focus. It was just like Glaedr had said. She open hr jaws and with a mere thought, she cast a massive flame that shot out forty feet in front of her. She ended the flame once more.

_One more time!_ Glaedr ordered.

Once again, Saphira summoned a massive flame, sustaining it for as long as she could before her magic reserves ran low.

Glaedr nodded his head in approval. _You've done it, Saphira. You are now ready to advance in your training! _

As the two dragons headed for home, Saphira inquired, _What shall we do now, Ebrithil?_

_Now we will travel to Ilirea for the next stage of your training. It is time you left this island and explore the world that lies beyond it. _Glaedr explained. _In time you will learn to sustain your flame for longer periods of time, master the art of combat both in the air and on the ground, and learn the Ancient language along with your Rider. _

Saphira's heart soared at the thought of finally getting to go on an adventure. Glaedr smiled when he saw her eagerness to learn. _Someday, you will make a fine teacher. You have great potential, Saphira, much like your parents. _

Saphira felt a great warmth when she saw her teacher smile. She knew he was proud of her, like a father who had just watched his child walk for the first time. In fact, she had almost come to think of him as a father figure, since she would never know her biological father. The aquamarine dragoness had never felt happier. She had finally learned to breathe fire and now there was a new adventure just ahead. She couldn't wait to show Brom her new ability.

To be continued…


	7. Encounter in the Mountains

NOTE: **Reviews are much appreciated.**

Chapter 6: Encounter in the Mpountains

It was only midday when the dragons returned home. The snow clouds in the sky had begun to disperse and rays of sunlight shone all across Vroengard.

Glaedr turned to his student and said, _That was the only lesson I had planned for today. You are free to spend the remainder of the day as you please. We will set out for Ilirea in the morning._

_Thank you, Ebrithil. _Saphira replied, dipping her head to her teacher.

Moments later, Brom joined her outside, dressed in a heavy coat. He could feel the joy radiating from the partner of his heart and mind.

"Did you do it? Did you breathe fire?" he asked excitedly.

Saphira nodded her head slightly.

_Watch!_ She exclaimed, tilting her head back and opening her jaws and sending another great jet of flames into the sky.

Brom was in a state of awe.

"That's incredible…" he said in almost a whisper.

Saphira beamed at Brom and asked, _Why don't we go flying together? It has been quite some time since we've flown together for fun._

"You know I love to fly with you!" Brom chirped excitedly.

Brom retrieved his saddle from within the dragon keep and quickly set about fastening it to his dragon's back. By now it was second nature to him. Once the saddle was in place, Brom eagerly climbed onto Saphira's back and fastened the leg straps.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Saphira grouched down and launched herself into the frigid winter air.

Oromis joined Glaedr outside and watched the young Rider and dragon soaring away in the sky.

"I suppose I should break the news to Morzan that we are leaving for the mainland tomorrow." Oromis said to his companion cheerfully.

_Something is troubling that child. Perhaps you should have a talk with him. _Glaedr replied.

Oromis nodded. "I've noticed him acting strangely as of late.

_Indeed. Ragnarök seems troubled as well but I can't get him to tell me what the problem is. _

"I will have a talk with Morzan then." Oromis said, turning to walk inside. The elf found Morzan in the chair by the fireplace, staring into the flickering flames.

The elf frowned. He placed a hand on Morzan's shoulder and asked softly, "Morzan, is something troubling you?"

"What makes you say that?" Morzan asked, glancing up at his teacher.

"Well, we've all noticed that you have been acting a bit odd lately. Obviously something is wrong."

Morzan sighed and hesitated for a few moments before finally speaking.

"It's the other Riders. They still pick on us." Morzan replied. "It's only the elves though. They still make fun of us over that trip into The Spine."

Oromis nodded. "I see. Well, you needn't worry about it any longer. We're leaving for Ilirea in the morning."

Morzan's expression changed from a blank stare to genuine curiosity.

Oromis continued, "Once we arrive in Ilirea, you and Brom will begin to learn about magic. Nobody there knows about the Spine incident so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I have just grown so tired of being bullied everywhere I go." Morzan said, frowning again.

"Listen to me," Oromis explained, kneeling in front of his student so their eyes met. "Bullying is something we all must deal with. No matter what I or anyone else does, we can't simply make it go away. If I could change that, you know I would. It's best not to let such childish behavior get to you. Perhaps you should spend more time with Brom and Saphira. They never seem to have these problems."

"That's because Saphira's mother is on the council. If anyone messed with her Erenthus would eat them alive!"

"I am also on the council and they would have a lot more to fear from myself and Glaedr than from Erenthus." Oromis said with a grin. "The point is, there is safety in numbers. Childish bullies are not going to start trouble with someone who is accompanied by two dragons. Besides, if the trouble makers are indeed avoiding Brom and Saphira because of Erenthus, then that is all the more reason you should travel with them."

"I suppose you're right." Morzan said.

"Alright then. You had better start packing your belongings. We leave at first light." Oromis said with a nod.

.

.

.

Brom gripped the saddle tightly as snow flurries blew past him. Saphira flew low over the woodlands just beyond Dorú Areaba. Over the past few months Saphira's flying skills had improved greatly. She flew right along the tree tops, following the rugged terrain. Brom let out an excited cheer as Saphira dived down into a valley, and the dragoness felt her companion's joy. It was moments like this that she really lived for. There was truly nothing she enjoyed more than spending time with her Rider. The countryside seemed like a blur as Saphira beat her wings, propelling herself through the air at incredible speeds, soaring over canyons and hills.

Saphira finally leveled out over Doru Araeba.

Turning her head to face her Rider, the aquamarine dragoness grinned broadly. _I take it you enjoyed that?_

_Of course! I always enjoy flying! I look forward to our trip tomorrow!_ Brom replied excitedly.

As evening fell, Saphira and Brom returned home. They were surprised to be greeted by Erenthus when they landed. The pearly white dragon's eyes shined with pride as she looked down at her daughter.

_Glaedr tells me you can breathe fire now._

Saphira nodded and unleashed another jet of blue tinted flames, sustaining it for about five seconds before extinguishing it.

Erenthus lowered her head and nuzzled Saphira's cheek. _I'm so proud of you, Saphira. Your father would be proud too if he were here._

Looking up at her mother, Saphira inquired, _Did Glaedr tell you we were leaving for Ilirea in the morning?_

The pearly white dragon nodded. _I wanted to see you again before you left. I wanted to wish you luck in your training._

_Thank you, mother._ Saphira said with a smile.

Erenthus nuzzled her daughter once more. _I love you, and I shall miss you, Saphira. I know you are in good care though. Glaedr is one of the finest teachers around._

Saphira nodded in agreement. _Farewell, mother. Until we meet again…_

_May the stars watch over you…_ Erenthus replied with a hint of sadness in her voice, before taking off into the darkening sky.

Ever since their training had begun, scarcely a day had gone by where Saphira had not been able to visit her mother. Though she was an adult now, this was the first time where she would ever have to be away from Erenthus. Saphira sighed as she watched her mother fly away.

Brom could sense Saphira's sadness and gently stroked the scales on her neck.

_I suppose we must all leave the nest some time._ Saphira mused, kneeling down so Brom could climb down. As the pair made their way inside, they found Glaedr waiting for them inside the dragon keep along with Ragnarök.

_ Saphira, I need to speak to you and Ragnarök about the journey ahead._

Saphira dipped her head to her teacher. The massive gold dragon turned to Brom. _Oromis is awaiting you inside. He wishes to speak to you and Morzan as well._

"Thank you, Ebrithil." Brom said with a bow before heading inside.

Saphira stood beside Ragnarök, waiting to hear Glaedr's instructions.

_Now then, tomorrow we will set off for Ilirea. However, the two of you will be traveling together while Oromis and myself will hang back and follow. We will remain out of sight but close enough to intervene should something go wrong during your journey._

_ Why not simply travel with us?_ inquired Ragnarök?  
_ Because, young one, this is to be a test of your navigational skills. There are several landmarks along the way that you will need to find to confirm that you are heaving in the right direction. Eventually you will know the rout by heart but since this is your first time traveling to Ilirea, you will have to work with your Riders to find the way. Oromis will provide Morzan and Brom with a map and I will show you two the specific landmarks to follow. _Glaedr explained.

The gold dragon showed his students a mental image of a large valley surrounded by mountains.

_ This is the Palancar Valley. You will arrive there after crossing The Spine. From there, you will head southeast toward the lake of Isenstar._

Glaedr then showed his students a mental image of a great city on the shore of a lake, explaining, _This is Gil'ead, a trading city on the south shore of Isenstar. Once you arrive at this settlement, all you must do is head directly sough from there and you will find Ilirea. Do you understand?_

Both Saphira and Ragnarök nodded.

Glaedr hummed contentedly and then said, _Now, the weather over the mountains is dreadfully unpredictable and violent this time of year. It is highly likely you'll encounter snowstorms and you may have to land. If you must do so, avoid the valleys between the mountains at all costs. The last thing you want is to run into more urgals while stranded in a blizzard. Try to find a shelter high above the valley floor._

Both young dragon nodded once more. _Good. Now I suggest you two get some rest. You will leave at first light._

Ragnarök turned to Saphira and mused, _It seems we have quite a journey ahead of us._

_ Indeed. I am looking forward to it though._ Saphira replied with eagerness in her voice.

_ I've longed to go on an adventure and this is my big chance._

Ragnarök nodded and said, _Morzan and I have wanted to leave this place as well. The sooner we get away from the elves, the better._

Saphira huffed. _I hate to burst your bubble, Ragnarök, but there are going to be elves in Ilirea as well._

_ True, but they might be older and more mature than the fools here._ The crimson dragon objected.

_ One would hope. Well, I bid you good night, Ragnarök._ The aquamarine dragoness said, turning and entering the house to join her Rider.

Inside, Oromis set two leather packs down in front of Morzan and Brom and explained, "These packs contain all the supplies you will need for your journey. I have provided you with some fruit, warm clothing, and some basic tools."

"So, how long will it take us to reach Ilirea?" Morzan asked excitedly.

"It will depend on the weather, but it should take you no more than a few days. As your dragons grow stronger, you will be able to travel much faster. I must advise you against pushing yourselves too hard though." Oromis answered.

The elf then handed Brom a map. "I feel that your reading skills have advanced sufficiently that you can read the names of places on this map. Glaedr has already provided your dragons with the names of locations along your route, However, it will be up to you to assist the dragons with navigation if needed."

"Understood, Ebrithil." Brom said with a smile, excited for the opportunity to go on a real adventure.

Saphira joined them inside. Oromis said to his students, "Now, you all need to get plenty of rest."

Saphira curled up in her usual place and Brom quickly joined her.

The following morning, Brom and Morzan attached their belongings to their saddles and mounted up, eager to set off.

Oromis reminded the students, "Now remember, avoid landing in the mountains if possible. If you must land, you can rest at the outpost at the edge of the Palancar Valley. There will be no one else there this time of year, but it should be stocked with provisions. I wish you safe journey."

Brom and Morzan bid their teacher goodbye and with that, Saphira and Ragnarök launched themselves into the sky, flying toward the rising sun. The trip across the ocean seemed to take half the day. Brom spent his time discussing various topics with Saphira and reviewing what they had learned in training. Around noon, the high peaks of The Spine came into view. Saphira stared at the mountains looming ahead and felt a sense of awe. This was only the second time she had seen the mainland. There were dense clouds gathering over the mountain range. Saphira snorted. She knew a storm was coming just as Glaedr had said.

_We'd best hurry._ Saphira said to Ragnarök.

_Agreed. Let's at least try and reach the Palancar Valley before we stop._ replied the crimson dragon.

For hours, the two dragons and their Riders pressed onward, flying over frozen peaks and seemingly lifeless forests. Saphira noticed something odd though. The air blowing in from the sea seemed oddly warm just below the clouds, while the air near the ground was much colder. It just didn't seem right. As evening fell, weather conditions began to rapidly deteriorate. Clouds rolled in, completely blocking the setting sun. The wind began to blow from the north and before the dragons knew it, they were fighting their way through gale force winds. Next the precipitation started. Rain began to fall from the clouds and it began to freeze as soon as it reached the colder air below. The freezing rain became torrential, freezing on contact with whatever it hit. Saphira's body gave off enough heat that it could melt the icy water that pelted her, however, the blue dragoness suddenly became aware that her wings felt rather heavy.

"Saphira, your wings!" Brom shouted over the howling wind.

Saphira turned her head and growled as she realized what the problem was. Her thin wing membrane didn't give off enough heat to melt the freezing rain and ice had begun to build up on her wings.

_Perfect! Just perfect!_ She hissed irritably, shaking her wings to try and break the ice loose.

Ragnarök seemed to be having trouble as well.

_I don't know how much longer we can fly like this! Perhaps we should find shelter until the storm passes!_ the ruby dragon suggested.

_No! We need to clear the mountains! Then we can land! _Saphira replied. She wasn't about to let a silly storm slow her down.

Ragnarök growled, _Saphira, don't be a fool! We'll be killed if we keep flying like this!_

Saphira didn't answer but instead flapped her wing harder and harder, struggling to maintain altitude.

_Stubborn female!_ Ragnarök roared.

Saphira ignored his remark. Her pride wasn't about to let her give up. But then she saw the wall of stone and ice looming ahead. She had already lost too much altitude to cross the mountain range.

_Saphira, Ragnarök is right. It would be crazy to keep flying in this storm. _Brom said telepathically, bundling himself up in his fur coat.

A bolt of lightning tore across the sky followed by a rumble of thunder. That was the last straw and the dragoness sighed, bitterly admitting defeat. She began to look around and spotted the tower of the Rider outpost off to the south.

_Let's land there!_ She called out mentally to Ragnarök.

There was no need to answer. Both dragons made a mad dash for the stone tower, reaching it in minutes. Saphira landed first and made her way inside the dragon keep, followed closely by Ragnarök. Once inside, both dragons knelt down so their Riders could dismount. Saphira shook her wings, dislodging the sheets of ice that had built up on them. Ragnarök followed suit and the two dragons curled up on the stone floor.

"This is madness." Morzan uttered, removing a piece of flint from his pack, along with a dagger. He walked over to the fireplace and tossed a few logs as well as some kindling in. He then struck the blade of the dagger against the flint, showering the kindling with sparks. For several minutes Morzan tried in vain to light a fire before Ragnarök finally stood beside him.

_Move aside._ The red dragon said, and then blew a jet of red tinted flames onto the logs, igniting them instantly. The flickering light and warmth of the fire bathed the inside of the dragon keep. Brom and Morzan sat by the fireplace, warming themselves while the storm continued to rage outside. Suddenly, Saphira and Ragnarök both heard something outside. _ eTTTtthhhTTTq11 _

A flash of lightning outside revealed the unmistakable silhouette of a large dragon. Both of the young dragons assumed that it was Oromis and Glaedr coming to join them. However, the stranger entered the dragon keep and once the light hit it's scales, they quickly realized that this was not Glaedr. The dragon's scales were a deep midnight blue. The dragon wore no saddle and possessed a sleek, aerodynamic body. Neither of the student dragons recognized this stranger. One thing was certain though. This was not a Rider's dragon. Almost as if by instinct, Saphira and Ragnarök quickly put themselves between their Riders and the newcomer.

Brom tried to get a peak at the mysterious blue dragon but Saphira pushed him back with her tail.

_Stay there!_ She ordered her Rider.

The midnight blue dragon panted with exhaustion as it glanced first from Saphira and Brom, and then to Ragnarök and Morzan. Then they all felt the dragon touch their minds.

The dragon spoke with a friendly and clearly female voice, _Greetings, young ones. I did not mean to startle you. I just wanted to seek shelter from the storm. I have never had an aversion to flying in inclement weather, but I draw the line at freezing rain! _

Both of the younger dragons relaxed a bit when they heard the dragon's friendly tone.

Morzan stood beside Ragnarök and looked up at the large blue dragon. "You're a wild dragon, correct?"

_Yes. _the stranger replied.

_ I apologize if we seemed hostile to you._ Ragnarök remarked.

_ Our teacher warned us that some wild dragons look down on us bonded dragons._ _We weren't sure what your intentions were. _ Saphira added.

The large blue female nodded her head. _What your teacher told you is true, unfortunately. There are some wild dragons who look down on bonded dragons. They consider them to be "tame" or "weak"._

She then said rather bluntly, _And those dragons who think like that are idiots. I happen to know many bonded dragons, one of whom is my mate! I have nothing but the utmost respect for the Dragon Riders and what they stand for._

The large female snorted. _Weak. Tame. I challenge any of those dragons to threaten a bonded dragon's Rider and then we shall see how "weak" and "tame" they are. Fools!_

She then huffed. _Oh listen to me ramble! I've not even introduced myself! I am Vervada, daughter of Galdinath and Eridor and mate to Iormúngr._

Vervada curled up on the floor beside the younger dragons.

_So who might you younglings be? _The midnight blue dragoness inquired curiously.

Saphira spoke first, _I am Saphira, daughter of Erenthus and Razinir. My Rider is called Brom._

Ragnarök and Morzan introduced himself next.

Vervada nodded her head and said in a warm manner, _I take it you are all headed for Ilirea. _When everyone nodded in reply, she asked, _I am headed for Ilirea as well to join my mate. Would you mind if I tag along? I don't wish to be a burden but I would like having some company._

No one had any objections to this wind dragon traveling with them.

"We wouldn't mind having you travel with us." Brom replied for all of them.

_Well thank you, young one. You would be surprised by how many young Riders are terrified to death of us wild dragons. _Vervada replied, lying her head down. _I treat others with respect and kindness just so long as they are willing to afford me the same courtesy. Most of my kind are the same. _

The midnight blue dragoness suddenly gasped and placed a forepaw on her stomach. She shifted uncomfortably on the ground for about a minute while Brom and Morzan looked on worriedly.

Vervada lifted her head and asked the young Riders, _I don't suppose either of you have any fireweed, do you? _

_ "_I have some." Brom volunteered, getting to his feet and opening Saphira's saddle bag. He rummaged about until he retrieved the sack containing fireweed.

"Here, give her this too." Morzan said, offering his own fireweed.

Brom gave Vervada the fireweed and while the dragoness chewed on the soothing plant, she explained, _Iormúngr and I were off exploring in the far north but Iormúngr was called back to Ilirea on urgent business. I elected to stay behind and continue my travels, but recently I discovered that I was, well, pregnant._

_You have my congratulations._ Saphira said warmly.

_ Thank you. I've raised offspring before though so this time will be no different. _The midnight blue dragoness replied. _Now, you said that you are the daughter of Erenthus and Razinir? I was unaware that they had any offspring._

Vervada then sighed and looked Saphira sympathetically. _I heard about Razinir's unfortunate death. You have my condolences, Saphira. Razinir was a fine dragon. They were going to put him on the council, you know._

Saphira nodded. _My mother took his place. _

_I see._

A flash of lightning illuminated the room and everyone glanced toward the entrance of the dragon keep.

Vervada yawned and said to everyone, _Perhaps we should get some rest. We can continue our discussion while we travel._

_I agree._ Ragnarök said, lying his head down.

Brom removed a blanket from Saphira's saddle bag and wrapped himself up as the heat from the fire began to diminish. Saphira covered him with one of her wings and curled her head around so it was beside him.

_I'll keep you warm, little one._ she said as she gently nuzzled Brom's forehead.

Brom smiled and leaned back against Saphira's side like he usually did.

Soon all was quiet except for the blizzard raging outside. Saphira rested her head next to Brom, using her body heat to keep him warm before drifting off to sleep.

.

.

.

The following morning, Vervada awakened before anyone else. Her stomach gave a hungry growl and the midnight blue dragoness glanced over at the others, feeling rather embarrassed. To her relief, no one seemed to have heard it. Getting to her feet, the wild dragon stretched her wings as she padded over to the entrance of the dragon keep. Outside, the wind had died down snow fell steadily from the grey clouds overhead.

_Perhaps I should bring them something to eat when I return._ Vervada mused to herself. The young Riders had been very hospitable to her and she felt that she should reward them for their kindness. Besides, they could get an earlier start if they didn't have to hunt.

Vervada launched herself into the air and dived sharply down into the valley below, flying low above the trees, scanning the landscape below for any signs of life. The valleys between the mountains seemed desolate and lifeless. Most animals would stay within the trees where they would be difficult to spot. Vervada continued her search but after an hour t became apparent that she would have to look elsewhere. Making matters worse, more dark clouds were rolling in fast.

_Shards!_ She hissed, performing a quick loop in the air and heading back for the outpost. Making her way into the dragon keep, Vervada was glad to see that the others were already awake.

"Ah, we were wondering where you had gotten off to." Morzan declared as he began to gather his belongings.

_I was trying to find a suitable meal for us but I had no luck. _Vervada replied. She glanced back at the sky and then said, _We had best get going. I don't know how long this break in the weather will last._

There was a whooshing sound outside and Glaedr touched down and padded into the dragon keep. Vervada gazed up at him and grinned.

_Hello, Vervada._ greeted the great gold dragon.

_Ahh, Glaedr. So these are your students, I take it._ replied the midnight blue dragon in a perky tone.

Glaedr nodded.

_They were going to allow me to accompany them to Ilirea._ Vervada explained.

"They were supposed to be traveling alone. This was to be a test of their navigational skills." Oromis protested.

However, Glaedr raised an eye ridge and turned his head around to face his Rider.

_Actually, a thought just occurred to me. This could be an excellent learning opportunity for our students. Besides, I know she will keep them out of trouble._

_Come now, oromis. There will be plenty of opportunities for that later._ Vervada added. _Glaedr is right. I can even teach those nestlings of yours a thing or two along the way._

Oromis conceded and said telepathically to Vervada, _Very well. _

The elf then added in a joking tone, _However, I would like to ask that you not teach them anything that involves direct combat. I would rather our students reach Ilirea in one piece._

Vervada snorted indignantly. _You know I would never harm students, Oromis. There would simply be no honor in that._

She glanced at the sky once more and said, _Now, I think we had better leave lest we be stranded here for another day._

Glaedr nodded and approached his students. He said to Saphira and Ragnarök, _Since you will be traveling with Vervada, she will be teaching you a few useful skills along the way. She has traveled all over the known world and there is a lot you can learn from this dragoness._

_Understood._ Said the younger dragons.

_Oromis and I are going to leave you in her care now. Do as she tells you._ Glaedr said before turning and padding back outside.

_Well come on!_ _Let's get going before we get snowed in again! _Vervada urged.

Brom and Morzan mounted up and soon they were under way again. Fortunately it didn't take them long to clear the mountains and by mid morning they had reached the Palancar Valley.

Vervada said to Saphira and Ragnarök, _We should stop ahead and hunt. Prey will be more plentiful in this valley. There is a town nearby where your Riders can visit while they wait._

_Good. I've not eaten since yesterday._ Saphira remarked, looking for a place to land.

A small village came into view ahead and Vervada announced, _That is the town of Carvahall up ahead. We will stop here to hunt. You young ones may visit the town while you await our return._

The three dragons touched down in the meadow and Brom and Morzan dismounted.

"Let's go into town, Brom. We need to buy some meat since Oromis didn't pack any." Morzan said, starting toward the road leading into town.

_If you want meat you could just have whatever is left from our kill!_ Vervada called after him jokingly.

Morzan snickered and called back, "No thanks! I'd rather my food not be covered in dragon slobber if you don't mind!"

Brom could barely contain his laughter but Morzan immediately cringed as soon as the words left his lips, half expecting Vervada to roast him alive. Instead, the wild dragon simply joined Brom in laughing a deep, rich growling laugh that seemed to echo through the valley.

_You have a witty sense of humor, dear boy. _Vervada remarked. _We'll be waiting here when you two are finished conducting your business in town._

"Dragon slobber…!" Brom snickered as they walked down the path.

"Well, would you eat Saphira's leftovers?" Morzan grinned.

"No, of course not!"

"Precisely." Morzan said.

Brom gazed all around as he and Morzan entered the town. It had been so long since he had seen a normal human settlement. There were vendors and merchants trying to peddle their wares. For such a small town, the place was surprisingly busy.

Morzan handed Brom a few coins and instructed, "Why don't you go and buy some bread? I'll go to the butcher and buy the finest cut of meat they have."

"But Oromis forbid up from eating meat." protested Brom.

Morzan grinned slyly. "Oromis isn't here. Besides, I am sick to death of that rabbit food he keeps feeding us. No wonder all those elves are so small and thin!"

"Alright." Brom said, walking into the town's bakery while Morzan made his way to the butcher shop.

As Morzan entered the shop, he was greeted by the sight of a burly bald man with crooked teeth and a blood-stained apron chopping a cut of meat on the cutting board.

The man shot Morzan a glance and growled, "What do ya want, boy?"

Removing a handful of coins from his pouch, Morzan held them out to the butcher.

"I want the finest cut of meat you have."

The man reached for the coins but paused, grabbed Morzan's hand and removed the coins, staring at the Gedwëy ignasia.

He threw the coins at Morzan and growled, "Bah! You one of those dragon people! I'll not serve the likes of you! Get out of my shop!"

The man went back to chopping meat while muttering something about "Dragon Riders" and "self-righteous do-gooders".

Morzan sneered, picking his money up off the floor. "Why would you turn away a paying customer?" he demanded.

"Are you deaf, boy? I said get out! Your money is no good here!" spat the butcher.

Outside, Brom called through the door, "Morzan, I got the bread!"

"Just a minute! I'm dealing with something!" Morzan responded, eyeing a burlap sack full of spices for seasoning the meat that hung from a nail by the counter.

"Fine, I don't want your filthy meat! It's probably half rotten and maggot-ridden anyway!"

The butcher slammed his meat cleaver into the cutting board particularly hard and gave Morzan a death glare. Brandishing the meat cleaver in his hand, the butcher snarled, "Don't you dare insult my wares, you insolent rat!"

Morzan grinned. "Careful now, if my face was as ugly as yours, I wouldn't be drawing attention to myself! Your parents must have been siblings to produce offspring as ugly and dumb as you!"

The man screamed and hurled the meat cleaver at Morzan, but the boy ducked and grabbed the burlap sack from the nail and shoved it over the man's head. The butcher stumbled backwards, cursing and screaming, and stepped in a bucket that was being used to collect the meat drippings, causing him to trip and fall.

Morzan ran from the shop and called to Brom, "Let's go!"

As they ran down the street, Brom declared, "Well that was a waste of time! We didn't even get the meat!"

"Oh really?" Morzan smirked, removing a large cut of fresh beef from his pack.

"You stole that?" gasped Brom.

"Well, I offered him money but he wouldn't take it. I grabbed it when he wasn't looking. Consider it a gift!" Morzan said with a snicker.

Behind them, the butcher stumbled out the door of his shop with the bucket still stuck on his foot, a look of furious rage in his eyes. The people on the streets stared as the man bellowed angrily after the fleeing boys.

"You just keep running, you little miscreants! If you come back I'll kill you!"

"Maybe I'll have my dragon burn your shop down!" Morzan shouted over his shoulder as he ran.

They reached the outskirts of town and headed back toward the meadow.

"You still shouldn't have stolen that meat though, Morzan." Brom chided his companion.

"Bah! It's not my fault the fool wouldn't take my money! Besides, he deserved what he got! I'm sick of being pushed around by bullies like him!"

"He doesn't seem to care much for Dragon Riders." mused Brom.

"Not everybody does, Brom. Unfortunately…" Morzan said flatly as they reached the field where their dragons waited. Judging by the pile of bones nearby, the dragons had already finished their meal.

Vervada observed the two young Riders and declared, _Alright, we will carry on until we reach the plains beyond this valley. Then we will rest for the night._

The Riders mounted up once more and continued on their journey south.

To be continued…


	8. Author's announcement

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I have some bad news. "A Second Chance", the story that this one was meant to be a prequel to, has accidentally been deleted. I was removing some old stuff that I had no intention of working on and I accidentally deleted that one by mistake. Making matters worse, my backup copy was on my old computer, which has since died on me. I thought I had the files backed up on a flash drive but I can't seem to find them anywhere. It would be too much work to go back and retype the whole story from scratch again. This really sucks because I had big plans for that fic. Besides, I really liked several of the characters I introduced, such as Lethira, Seroc, and of course Fletcher the gryphon. In fact, I liked Fletcher so much I gave him his own (unrelated to this one) story. Anyway, I'm making backup copies of all my other stories and I think I'm gonna do something different with this one since there is no need to tie it in with the other one that no longer exists. I think I'm gonna try to recycle some of the characters from the other story into this one. Also, I'm going to be editing some of the chapters in "Gryphon's Blood" to fill in a few plot holes and make that story fit better with it's sequel (which I swear I am going to finish the sequel if I could ever get over this wretched case of writer's block). I've got a baddie planned for "Kingdom of the Gryphons" who is gonna make Agatha and Fireclaw look like a pair of Girl Scouts. Muhahahaha!**

**Anyway, I'm gonna delete this announcement in about a day. I wish there was a way to just send a mass PM to my story followers rather than make announcements like this in the middle of a story. (I could do it on my profile page but come one! Who the heck reads my profile page?)**


End file.
